


Anchor

by megacookie2002



Series: Scisaac [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anchors, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, First Time, M/M, Mates, Mentioned Abuse, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megacookie2002/pseuds/megacookie2002
Summary: Everyone has an anchor. It’s what keeps you human, keeps you sane. They can be a family member, a friend, a lover. You only get one anchor in your life, and after they’re gone and before you meet them, you have to try and stay human by yourself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this story mentions Isaac being abused. There's no scene where he's BEING abused, but it is MENTIONED and there is mentioning of Isaac having bruises and being hurt because of it. Also, in one scene, Isaac nearly has a panic attack. He doesn't QUITE have one, but he almost does.
> 
> Also, this is told in 3rd POV but it sort of favors Scott's POV - I don't know if that makes sense - throughout the entire story.
> 
> Scisaac is the main ship, everything else is on the side.
> 
> There is slight spoilers for The Princess Bride.
> 
> P.S. "As you wish." = "I love you."
> 
> Let me know if I didn't warn you for something, and if some things don't add up, I apologize. Sometimes I forget, especially when it takes me DAYS to write something.

Scott huffed as Stiles pushed him lightly. “Come on, Scott. It’ll be fine. Allison and Lydia are each other’s anchors, so what? Doesn’t mean that you can’t be with Allison. Anchors can be friends, they don’t have to be lovers,” Stiles assures.

    “I’m not an idiot, Stiles. I know that. It’s just . . . Lydia broke-up with Jackson,” Scott huffed. Stiles froze beside his friend. “What?” Stiles asked, shocked and paused the video game. “She did?” Stiles continued. Stiles released a frustrated breath.

    “Yeah, she did, a few days after she met Allison,” Scott muttered. Stiles remained silent. “That doesn’t mean -” Stiles starts after a few moments. “Doesn’t it?” Scott growls, his eyes flashing an Alpha red at Stiles. Stiles bared his neck, submitting to Scott.

    That caused Scott to curl his fingers into a fist and close his eyes and take deep breaths. He had to calm himself down, get a hold on himself. Scott could feel it, feel himself lose control. It was only a crush, he would get over Allison. It wasn’t a big deal. It wasn’t worth losing control like this. It wasn’t worth almost attacking Stiles over. 

    After a few moments, Scott uncurled his fists and opened his eyes. “I’m sorry,” Scott murmurs. “It’s fine, bud. Sometimes you have a hard time keeping control of your human side. I get it, man, it’s fine,” Stiles assures, throwing him an easy smile. 

    “I still shouldn’t force you into submission,” Scott tells Stiles guiltily. “It’s okay, man, really. Let’s just play and pretend that we don’t have homework,” Stiles replies, bumping into Scott playfully as they return to their video game.

 

Scott huffed as he headed into school, Stiles waiting for him by the doors. Stiles might be his only other member of his pack, but it was enough for Scott. Stiles was pack, and Scott loves him. But Scott always had this irrational fear that Stiles would abandon him for a better pack, a stronger pack, a larger one and Scott would be left alone. 

    Not that he shared any of this with Stiles because he knew that Stiles would tell him that he was just being dumb and irrational and that he had nothing to fear. That’s why Scott loved Stiles - one of the reasons, anyways - and was lucky Stiles was his best friend. 

     “Ready for seven crappy hours of our lives?” Stiles asked, a lazy smile on his face. Scott rolls his eyes. “Never,” Scott shot back, smiling back at him. Stiles walks in. “So, excited for Mr. Harris’ class?” Stiles questions. “I’m never ready for that guy's class. I swear, he is the reason that people think all snakes are bad,” Stiles snorts. Scott rolls his eyes.

    “Agreed,” Scott answers, grinning at him. “Hey, you excited for lacrosse tryouts after school?” Stiles replies, bumping into Scott with his backpack. Scott grins back at him. “Yeah, I think I’ll be first line this year,” Scott says, grinning. “You say that  _ every _ year,” Stiles rolls his eyes. “But I’ll actually  _ do _ it this year. We practiced the  _ entire _ off-season. Maybe we’ll  _ both _ be first line,” Scott says optimistically.

    Stiles scoffs as he rolls his eyes. “Please. I’m just a bench warmer. You might be first line, but I won’t. I’m a permanent bench warmer,” Stiles replies snarkily. “You just gotta believe in yourself more, man,” Scott encourages. “Okay, whatever you say,  _ mom _ ,” Stiles tells him sarcastically. “I’m serious. If you just had more faith in yourself -” Scott starts. Stiles waves him off. 

    “Look, Scotty, I appreciate it, but I’m fine being a benchwarmer,” Stiles assures Scott with a grin. Scott pouts but lets it go. “I bet Jackson’s going to get first line again. He’ll probably be captain again,” Scott tells Stiles as they head to homeroom. “I hate that guy. I swear, I can’t believe that he’s a wolf too. He doesn’t even have a pack, does he?” Stiles questions, frowning. “Jackson has a pack. He’s part of the Hale pack with Danny. I’m pretty sure Lydia’s leaving the pack to be in the Argent Pack,” Scott replies, a small frown on his face.

    “We need to meet all of the Hale Pack. It would be smart to be allied with such a large pack,” Stiles advised. “No packs fight each other,” Scott replies. “But our pack is just the two of us, and anyone could try and take over it. If we run into a stronger pack and we have a . . . falling out we could easily be overpowered. I’m just saying, we should meet up with the Alpha, Derek Hale,” Stiles offers. 

    Scott hums as they enter the classroom and take their seats. “That wouldn’t be  _ completely _ idiotic. But . . . when are we supposed to meet up with him? How are we even supposed to approach him?” Scott questions. Stiles smiles easily at him. “Easy, through Erica Reyes or Boyd. They’re part of the pack, I got your back Scotty,” Stiles winks at Scott as they quiet down as the bell rings.

 

Stiles changes out of his lacrosse clothes back into his clothes. “Erica said we should head over after lacrosse tryouts. That’s the only time Derek is willing to meet up with us to see if we’re ‘worthy’ of his protection,” Stiles tells Scott. 

    “For the meeting, can you  _ try _ not to offend him with your sarcasm?” Scott pleads as he grabs his bag. Stiles rolls his eyes, limping slightly as he walks. “When am I  _ ever _ sarcastic?” Stiles questions innocently. Scott glares at Stiles, a warning. Stiles huffs. “Fine, I’ll be good,” Stiles grumbles as they climb into Stiles’ Jeep, Roscoe.

    Roscoe purrs to life after a few tries and Stiles drives them to Hale house. It had been burned down by Kate Argent, a bear, and killed most of the Hale family, wolves or not. Derek, his uncle, and his sister’s had survived. Derek’s sister - Laura - however, is dead because of some hunting accident. Stiles made sure to explain all of this to Scott.

    The Hale house was renovated now, though. It was practically brand new, which was good.

    Stiles pulled up into their driveway and parked before they climbed out. Scott walks in front of Stiles, standing tall and proudly, obviously the Alpha. Scott made it to the door, Stiles behind him, tapping his foot anxiously, wiggling his fingers. Stiles probably forgot to take his Adderall today. 

   Scott knocked, his knuckles rapping against the door three times. They waited, and Scott heard shuffling inside. The door opened, and a man with dark brown hair and blue eyes opens the door.

    “What do you want?” the guy asks, bored. “Are you Alpha Derek Hale of the Hale Pack?” Scott questions confidently. “No, Derek went out, but he’ll be back soon. Who are you?” the guy questions, narrowing his eyes suspiciously. “I’m Alpha Scott McCall of the McCall Pack. We’re supposed to have a meeting to see if we are worthy of his pack’s protection,” Scott explains, standing tall. 

    “Is this it? You and mole-boy?” the guy scoffs. Scott narrows his eyes. “Yes,” Scott grits out. The guy rolls his eyes. “I’m Peter, and if you’re lucky, Derek will offer your protection. It’s a small chance, though,” Peter mutters the last part, but steps aside and lets them in. Scott holds in a growl, and Scott can smell Stiles’ anger rolling off of him in waves. When Scott turns, he sees Stiles’ eyes are gold instead of honey brown.

   “Stiles, calm yourself,” Scott whispers in his ear. Stiles releases a few breathes, his golden eyes returning to their normal honey brown eyes. Stiles nods as they walk into the living room and sit down. They wait for Derek to return, Scott listening to Derek’s pack members walking around the house.

    Erica comes into the room, grinning as she plunks herself down next to Stiles on the couch easily. 

    “I see you made it,” Erica flirts, grinning easily at Stiles. “Of course we made it. Wouldn’t make you ask Derek for a meeting for nothing,” Stiles replies, smiling kindly at her. “Glad you didn’t make me do all that work for nothing. Derek doesn’t like it when people waste his time,” Erica tells Stiles with a grin.

    “Erica, stop flirting,” a voice says. Boyd walks in, and Scott sees Stiles frowning as if confused. Scott’s oblivious, but even  _ he _ can see that Erica is crushing on Stiles. “Flirting?” Stiles questions, confused. “You’re no fun, Boyd,” Erica huffs, getting up and walking over to Boyd, her anchor. 

    “At least I keep you out of trouble,” Boyd tells her. Erica grins. “Thanks for that, by the way,” Erica tells Boyd, kissing his cheek before throwing a wink at Stiles. Stiles’ face flames and Scott chuckles a little. “Dude, you’re  _ hopeless _ ,” Scott whispers to Stiles, amused. Stiles frowns and punches Scott in the arm. “Shut up, Scotty,” Stiles pouts as Scott laughs at him. 

    Scott hears the front door shut and stands up immediately, silent. Stiles stops laughing also and stands up beside Scott, but a little behind him also. Scott can  _ feel _ Derek’s Alpha status as he walks into the room.

    Derek has black hair and something not quite a peach fuzz but not a stubble either. His eyes are a mix of green and blue, and there seems to be a permanent frown on his face. 

   “Alpha Derek Hale, I’m Alpha Scott McCall. It’s nice to meet you,” Scott introduces, baring his neck to submit to him out of a sign of respect. Derek isn’t looking at him, his eyes are trained on Stiles. “Anchor,” Derek growls lowly. Stiles whimpers. Scott turns his head to see Stiles staring at Derek. Derek walks over, and Scott wisely gets out of the way, but he doesn’t think Derek even  _ sees _ him. 

    Derek just dips his nose into Stiles’ neck and breathes in deeply. Stiles’ neck is bared, submitting to the Alpha. Derek wraps his arms around Stiles, breathing in his scent deeply as he nuzzles into the side of his neck. Scott adverts his eyes, feeling awkward. He feels like he’s intruding on a private moment.

    He clears his throat, shifting from one foot to the other. 

    “I’ll protect your pack if you ever need it. Just give a howl if you’re in trouble,” Derek says and Scott nods, still averting his eyes out of respect. He does  _ not _ need to see some guy nuzzling into Stiles’ neck as if Stiles is the best thing he’s ever smelled before. Which, since Stiles is his anchor, is probably the case. 

    “Thank you, I appreciate it, Alpha Derek,” Scott says, his voice a little high out of embarrassment. Scott knows his face is red. “I’ll just . . . show myself out. I’ll call you later Stiles,” Scott rushes out, embarrassed. He doesn’t wait for Stiles’ response as he runs out, feeling his cheeks heat up. Scott makes it outside and realizes that Stiles was his ride. 

    Scott huffs as he realizes he’s going to have to walk home, which is just annoying. It’ll take him a while to walk home, which isn’t something he wants to do. Scott takes deep breaths, keeping himself calm. He has to. He doesn’t need to wolf out on the Hale lawn just because he doesn’t have a  _ ride home _ . He’d appear immature and whiny, which is  _ not _ something Scott wants to do.

    So, instead, he starts to walk. He heads down the driveway, down the road, and into town. He follows the streets to his house. He freezes when a scent hits his nose. It’s . . . it’s  _ delectable _ . Scott moans, following his nose instead. He turns a few corners and walks multiple blocks before he gets to the park. There, he finds someone sitting by a tree.

   It’s a guy with short, blonde curly hair. His eyes are closed, and he has a bruise on his cheek and a cut bottom lip. Scott sees red. Someone  _ hurt _ his anchor. Scott manages to calm himself, however, knowing if someone was hurting his anchor, his anchor would probably be scared if Scott wolfed out in front of him.

    Instead, Scott walked over to the guy calmly, resting a hand on his shoulder. The guy opened his eyes and looked up, his eyes blue. Scott held back a growl. “Anchor,” Scott stated, kneeling beside the guy. The guy looked at Scott, wide-eyed. He didn’t even scent Scott before, which was weird. Unless he was blocking out everything, but still . . .

    “I’m Scott,” Scott greeted awkwardly, offering a small smile. The guy looked at him, seemingly shocked. “You aren’t going to jump me or something?” his anchor replied. Scott frowned. “No, why would I do that? Don’t people usually  _ not _ like people jumping on them?” Scott questioned, confused. His anchor’s mouth turned up a little, like he was amused.

    “Well, you’re right. But, when my packmates found their anchors, they jumped them and they couldn’t stop scenting each other for a while,” his anchor explained, and was starting to lean towards Scott, drawn towards his scent. “Well, I tried to keep control of myself. You could have taken it the wrong way if I jumped you while you weren’t paying attention,” Scott explained, taking deep breathes.

    The guy smelled like . . . oh, Scott couldn’t describe it. He smelled like  _ home _ . Like,  _ comfort _ . It was  _ nice _ . “I’m Isaac Lahey,” the guy finally introduces. Scott hums, pleased. 

    “Would you mind if I . . .” Scott trails off, looking at Isaac’s neck. “Go wild,” Isaac snorts. Scott carefully pulls Isaac into his arms, sort of forcing Isaac to straddle him as he digs his nose into the side of Isaac’s neck. Scott breathes in deeply and moans. “You smell so good,” Scott whimpers. 

    Isaac sticks his own nose into the side of Scott’s neck and breathes in deeply. “So do you,” Isaac whispers huskily. Scott groans, allowing himself to fall back onto the ground, pulling Isaac over him and allowing Isaac to scent mark him first. 

    “But . . . shouldn’t you go first? You’re an Alpha,” Isaac whispers, confused. “I’ll go first if you want me to, but, I scented your neck first. Seems only fair that you scent mark me first,” Scott shrugs, offering a small smile towards Isaac. 

    Isaac grins, smiling easily at Scott as he rubs his cheek against Scott’s before digging his nose into the side of Scott’s neck and nuzzles his nose there. Isaac breathes in deeply. “I thought I wouldn’t find you for a while,” Isaac admits, running his hands over Scott’s shoulders, rubbing his scent over Scott. “I didn’t know when I’d find you,” Scott breathes out, pleased to be scent marked by his anchor. 

    His anchor ran his hands practically everywhere over Scott, his scent being left on Scott. Scott was pliant underneath Isaac, humming contently. When Isaac was done, Scott gently flipped them, nuzzling into the side of Isaac’s neck. Scott breathed in deeply, moaning. “God, you smell so good,” Scott breathes, rubbing his cheek against Isaac’s. He rubs his own hands over Isaac’s shoulders and down his arms. He nuzzles into Isaac’s chest. 

    “I never understood why people are so clingy to their anchor . . . I think I understand now,” Scott murmurs, running his hands down Isaac’s legs, massaging them gently as he goes. He massages what he can, nuzzling into Isaac’s chest.

   When he’s done, he lies on his back and pulls Isaac into his arms, putting his nose in Isaac’s hair. He runs his hand onto Isaac’s arm, taking Isaac’s pain discreetly. It’s not bad, a small throbbing, but Scott takes it.

    “Did you take my pain?” Isaac asks, sounding a little tired. “I’m sorry. I just . . . you looked uncomfortable and I just didn’t want you to be hurting,” Scott says, feeling ashamed for just taking it without permission. “No, it’s fine. I just . . . I wasn’t expecting it. Thanks,” Isaac whispers, Scott hums. Isaac falls asleep, obviously tired. Scott stands up and bends down, picking up Isaac easily as he begins to take Isaac back to his house. At least then he’ll be able to rest on a  _ bed _ instead of the ground. 

    Scott heads inside kicking the door behind him, goes to his room, and sets Isaac down in his bed before closing his bedroom door. He takes Isaac’s shoes off before removing his own shoes and socks and climbs in next to Isaac.

   He just wants to be close to his anchor. He pulls the covers over them and pulls Isaac in close, burying his nose into Isaac’s hair before falling asleep. 

 

When Scott wakes up, he’s painfully hard and arousal fills the room. Scott groggily wakes up. Isaac is sleeping, but is grinding his erection against Scott’s. Scott releases a low moan, a growl threatening to release from his throat.

    “Isaac,” Scott croaks, gently shaking Isaac awake. Isaac’s eyes shoot open as he yelps. The scent of arousal is replaced with fear. “It’s fine, Isaac, hey, it’s fine. You fell asleep so I carried you to my house so that you could sleep on a comfortable bed. You’re fine,” Scott assures. Isaac calms down, digging his nose into the side of Scott’s neck, breathing in deeply. Scott hums, wrapping his arms around Isaac’s body and resting his nose in Isaac’s hair, breathing in deeply. Isaac’s scent helps ground him.

    “Are you okay?” Scott asks after a few minutes, his words muffled in Isaac’s hair. “Yeah, just . . . shocked. Why did you wake me up anyways?” Isaac questions, confused. Scott freezes, feeling awkward. “You . . . um . . . you were . . . uh . . . grinding against me,” Scott lets out, his voice high from embarrassment. 

    Scott smells Isaac’s embarrassment fill the room. “Oh,” Isaac says, beginning to pull away. Scott just holds onto him tighter. “It’s fine, you were sleeping. I just wanted to wake you up to prevent one of us releasing our load and stopping further awkwardness. Trust me, my buddy Stiles has stayed over enough times for things like this to happen,” Scott assures.

   Isaac relaxes in his arms. Isaac hums, his nose in the side of Scott’s neck. Isaac breathes in deeply, Scott’s scent soothing him. “What time is it?” Isaac mumbles against Scott’s neck. “Um . . .” Scott trails off, digging into his pant pocket and grabbing his phone. He brings it to his face and turns the screen on. 

    “It’s seven o’clock. Why?” Scott questions, putting his left leg over Isaac’s legs, his right one going in-between Isaac’s legs as he cuddles him. Isaac jumps out of Scott’s arms, tangled in the sheets as he struggles to get out of the bed. 

    Scott can smell Isaac’s distress coming off of him in waves. “Isaac, what’s wrong?” Scott asks, worried. Isaac manages to get out of the bed and grabs his shoes, sliding them on. Scott jumps out of the bed too, shoving his shoes on his bare feet. “Isaac!” Scott calls as Isaac dashes out of the room. “My dad’s going to  _ kill _ me. I’m late I was supposed to be at home by six and I’m late and he’s going to be so  _ angry _ -” Isaac babbles as Scott follows him out the door. “Wait! Take my bike, it’ll be faster,” Scott urges, motioning to his bicycle. 

    Isaac nods at him. “Thanks. I’ll see you at school tomorrow!” Isaac yells, grabbing the bike and pedaling off. Scott hopes Isaac knows where he’s going. Isaac leaves a scent of fear behind, and Scott has trouble going asleep later that night, worried about his anchor.

 

“You look like crap, bud,” Stiles greets him in the morning, holding Scott’s backpack that he forgot in Stiles’ Jeep. “I met my anchor when I walked home yesterday. I had a hard time going to bed last night,” Scott grunted, grabbing his bag. “Who’s your anchor?” Stiles questions. “Isaac Lahey,” Scott tells him tiredly, scenting the air, trying to pick out Isaac’s. 

    “You mean the guy with the abusive father?” Stiles asks him. Scott freezes.  _ “What?” _ Scott growls. Stiles tenses up. “Yeah, Isaac always has some sort of bruise from what wouldn’t heal from the previous day’s beating. Everyone knows Isaac’s father is beating him, but the cops can never catch him doing it, so . . .” Stiles trails off. Scott growls angrily, searching desperately for Isaac’s scent.

    Scott catches it faintly and takes off, ignoring Stiles as his best friend calls his name. Scott finds Isaac in the parking lot, Scott’s bike in tow. Scott rushes up to Isaac and pulls him in for a hug, scenting him. Isaac seems shocked for a moment, before melting into it, probably smelling Scott’s distress. 

    He takes away Isaac’s pain, and there’s more of it than before. It’s less of a dull throb and more of a migraine. Scott just grits his teeth and takes all that he can, keeping his arms wrapped around Isaac, breathing in his scent deeply.

    “Scott?” Isaac questions, confused. “Why didn’t you tell me that he was hurting you? I could’ve kept you safe,” Scott whimpers, holding Isaac tighter against him. Isaac freezes. “Who -” Isaac starts. “My friend. Apparently, everyone knows but the cops can’t catch him doing it. Everyone knows except for  _ me _ . Does your Alpha know? Shouldn’t he be taking you away from the household? He can do it since you’re in his pack,” Scott blabbers, moving his head back to make sure Isaac’s okay.

    “My Alpha knows, but I decline his offer,” Isaac admits. Scott growls possessively, his arms tightening around Isaac. “Hey, calm down,” Isaac shushes, running a hand down Scott’s cheek, soothing him. Scott closes his eyes, leaning into Isaac’s touch. Scott nuzzles into Isaac’s hand, taking in deep breaths as he calms himself.

    “Why?” Scott questions, his voice broken and pained. “Because he’s my dad. He’s not always bad . . . just when he gets angry,” Isaac murmurs. “My dad left me and my mom behind. Just because he wasn’t all bad didn’t mean he was a good dad or that he was good for us,” Scott whispers. 

    “I just . . . I can’t, okay? Trust me, I can’t,” Isaac tells Scott. Scott huffs, but lets it go. “Fine,” Scott grumbles, but rubs his cheek against Isaac’s, scent marking him. Isaac sighs before Scott releases him. “You can come over whenever you need to,” Scott assures, smiling softly at Isaac. Isaac smiles back.

    “Hey! So this is your anchor, Scotty boy?” Stiles questions, walking over to them and resting an arm on Scott’s shoulder, leaning on him. “Yeah. Isaac, this is my best friend Stiles Stilinski. Stiles, this is Isaac Lahey. Please don’t scare my anchor away,” Scott pleads, throwing a puppy dog look at Stiles.

    “Okay, I won’t. You can put the puppy away,” Stiles grumbles. Isaac breathes in deeply, eyes widening slightly. “Are you Derek’s anchor?” Isaac questions. Stiles jumps, surprised. “Yeah. How did you know?” Stiles questions, confused. “He’s my Alpha. His scent is all over you,” Isaac says, wrinkling his nose. Scott’s eyes redden a little, an involuntary growl escaping. 

    Isaac rests his hand on Scott’s shoulder, soothing him. “What’s wrong with Derek?” Stiles pouts. “Scott just thinks Derek should be ‘protecting me’ against my dad,” Isaac grumbles. Stiles raises his eyebrow. “Because he’s your Alpha and you can live with him instead?” Stiles states more than asks. Stiles has always been pretty intelligent. Isaac nods.

    “Well, I know that if you ever want to, you can. I mean, most of the pack lives with Derek beside Jackson and Danny, and I guess Isaac too. Scott, trust me, Derek’s a great guy and a better Alpha,” Stiles assures. Scott just huffs, nuzzling his nose into Isaac’s neck one more time before forcing himself to step away. Isaac lets out an involuntary whine. 

    “Come on, let’s go to class,” Scott says, resting a hand on Isaac’s shoulder and squeezing lightly. Isaac smiles softly at Scott, seemingly happy. Scott returns the smile before dropping his hand as he walks to class with Stiles and Isaac. Isaac has a different homeroom that Scott walks him to first before heading to his own homeroom that he shares with Stiles.

    “So, are you two a thing?” Stiles asks bluntly as they sit down. Scott rears back in his seat, staring at Stiles, shocked. “What? No. He’s my anchor, of course I’m going to act all possessive and stuff,” Scott huffs. Stiles shrugs. 

    “Hey, I’m not judging. Like, Derek is fucking hot and if he ever asks if I’m DTF, I’ll tell him that hell yes I am because that guy is,” Stiles whistles, “damn. Seriously Scotty. It’s not abnormal to fall for your anchors. I mean, my parents were each other’s anchors and they fell in love. Most anchors do if they aren’t family members,” Stiles finishes.

    “What does ‘DTF’ mean?” Scott questions, ignoring everything else he said. Stiles rolls his eyes. “Of course that’s all you take out of that conversation,” Stiles mutters. Scott stares at Stiles expectantly. Stiles releases a sigh.

    “It means, ‘Down to fuck’,” Stiles explains. Scott’s eyes widen. “Dude, I  _ definitely _ did not need to know that you wanted to climb Derek like a tree,” Scott hisses. Stiles shrugs. “I’m a Sophomore in High School who is sixteen years old. I’m always horny and constantly thinking about sex. What else do you expect?” Stiles questions. Scott rolls his eyes. “After knowing you for so long? Nothing else,” Scott answers.

    Stiles laughs and Scott rolls his eyes.

 

Scott walks Isaac to his classes for the rest of the day, and is almost late to a few of his own classes. At the end of the day, Scott waits for Isaac as soon as the final bell rings. Stiles calls after Scott, but Scott isn’t paying attention. Scott knows Stiles is yelling at him about the lacrosse tryouts list, but Scott just wants to get to Isaac. 

    He does, but Erica and Boyd are also there. Erica is chatting with Boyd, grinning at him with Isaac by their side, looking the most relaxed that Scott’s ever seen him. Isaac says something to Erica that makes her laugh loudly and fully, and Boyd cracks a smile. Isaac looks . . . content. 

    Scott turns around and walks off, not wanting to ruin the moment. Isaac didn’t even look that happy with him, and Scott wants his anchor to be happy no matter what. So, he walks outside of Finstock’s door and looks at the list. Stiles is still there, his jaw dropped. Scott doesn’t understand why until he reads the names on the list.

    “Dude,” Scott says, his jaw dropping.  _ “Dude!” _ Scott exclaims after a moment, grinning at Stiles. “You made first line,” Stiles says in disbelief. “See! I  _ told _ you I would!” Scott grinned. Stiles rolled his eyes. “Guess I’ll have to keep the benches warm all by myself,” Stiles teases, smiling at Scott. Scott rolls his eyes. 

    “Dude, you weren’t even trying out there. You could have made first line if you  _ actually _ tried!” Scott encourages. Stiles just rolls his eyes. 

    “Scotty, in practice, I can kick some serious ass. But in a game? I couldn’t tell you that I was holding a crosse in my hand or that the game that I was playing is called lacrosse. I get stage fright, but for sports. So like . . . sports fright? Yeah, I freeze up in front of a crowd even though I can be really good in practice. It’s better to not give the couch hope that I have potential when I can’t even put it to use when we need it,” Stiles shrugs.

    Scott huffs, but doesn’t reply. “Whatever, I’ll see you at practice tomorrow. I imagine you’re going to the Hale house to hang out with Derek,” Scott smirks. Stiles huffs, and Scott’s smirk drops. “No, I’m actually heading home. I’m pretty sure Derek’s busy,” Stiles pouts. “What did he do?” Scott questions knowingly. “Nothing. It’s just . . . Nevermind. I’m just being stupid,” Stiles huffs.

    “Nonsense. Tell me what’s up,” Scott urges. Stiles huffs, staying quiet for a few moments as Scott waits patiently. 

    “It’s just . . . I’m loud, okay? I know that I talk a lot and half of the time even  _ I _ can’t follow what I’m saying and I know I annoy people and I can’t sit still and all that shit. Like, Derek is a pretty down to earth dude. He likes peace and quiet, doesn’t need to constantly move in order to release pent-up energy and his voice is soft when he’s not irritated.

    “Plus, I’m not blind either Scott. Derek’s built, okay? He looks like he spends all of his free time working out and looks as if he’s on some special diet. He looks like a  _ freakin’ _ model, and I know that I’m scrawny with awkward limbs that don’t always cooperate and stuff.

    “I just . . . I don’t want my anchor to hate me,” Stiles admits. Scott clamps a hand on Stiles’ left shoulder.

    “First of all, he’s not going to hate you because you’re great, okay? Derek sounds like the perfect match for you. It looks like you’ll balance each other out. Since he’s so quiet, he’ll probably be happy to have someone chat the silence away instead of it be filled with awkward silence no one knows how to fill. And maybe Derek is built and crap, but he might also like guys who are smaller than him. Maybe Derek doesn’t want a guy that looks like him. Instead of worrying about him hating you, how about you give him the benefit of the doubt?” Scott suggests.

    “This is why you’re my best friend,” Stiles grins. Scott laughs as they head out to the parking lot. Scott breathes in deeply, catching Isaac’s scent. Scott frowns as he immediately finds Isaac who is waiting at the bike racks . . . alone. “I’ll talk to you later, bud. I think you should . . . do whatever with Derek,” Scott says with a frown on his face as he wrinkles his nose, trying desperately not to imagine  _ that _ .

    “It’s not my fault that you have a little ol’ thing called imagination, Scotty,” Stiles tells him as he heads towards his Jeep. Scott just walks over to Isaac, frowning. Scott smells Isaac’s anxiety, frowning. 

    “Isaac?” Scott questions, being met by an uneasy smile on Isaac’s face. “Hey Scott,” Isaac greets. Scott rests his hand on Isaac’s shoulder. “What’s wrong?” Scott questions, furrowing his eyebrows together, worried. “Nothing,” Isaac says, but Scott can hear the uptick of his heart beat. Scott digs his nose into the side of Isaac’s neck and hugs him. 

    Isaac relaxes in Scott’s hold. “You want to come over?” Scott murmurs into Isaac’s neck, nuzzling into it. “Yeah,” Isaac breathes. Scott grins as he grabs his bike and starts to walk with Isaac. 

    “I saw your name on the list for the lacrosse team, yet I didn’t see you at tryouts yesterday,” Scott starts. “Yeah, I tried out before tryouts. I had to work during tryouts and I couldn’t get out of it, so Finstock reluctantly let me try out beforehand.

    “Huh, well, I’m glad I’ll get to play with you,” Scott grins at Isaac. Isaac’s cheeks flush red, but he grins. “Yeah, same to you,” Isaac replies with a grin. They walk the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. 

    They make it to Scott’s house and Scott parks his bike before they head inside. “My mom’s at the hospital, so it’ll just be the two of us,” Scott tells Isaac with a small smile. Isaac smiles back softly. They head inside and go to Scott’s room. Scott collapses on the bed after dropping his bag on the floor, letting out a groan as he kicks his shoes off of his feet and toes his socks off. 

    “Man, school is  _ tiring _ ,” Scott groans, nuzzling into one of his pillows. He hears Isaac snort behind him. “When is it not?” Isaac questions. Scott hums as he turns onto his back. “You can sit down, you know. Me casa es su casa,” Scott tells him. Isaac throws Scott a lazy smile as he drops his own bag on the floor and kicks his shoes and socks off before jumping on top of Scott on the bed.

    Scott laughs as Isaac nuzzles into his chest. He wraps his arms around Isaac and releases a content sigh. Scott hums softly as he runs his hand up and down Isaac’s back lazily. “Why are you wearing a scarf?” Scott murmurs into Isaac’s hair. “I like scarves,” Isaac replies with a smile.

    “I like it,” Scott mutters, pulling Isaac up and nuzzling into Isaac’s scarf. Scott moans a little. “It smells like you,” Scott groans into the dark blue scarf. Isaac chuckles. “I imagine it would,” Isaac chuckles. Scott nuzzles into the article of clothing, humming softly, arms wrapped around Isaac.

    “You can keep it here, you know.”

    Scott looks up at Isaac, confused. 

    “What?”

    Isaac rolls his eyes. “You can keep the scarf after I leave, something to calm you down when I’m not around. You can just bring it tomorrow,” Isaac explains with a smile.

    Scott groans, and realizes that he  _ really _ wants to kiss Isaac right now, but refrains. Who says that Isaac likes him back and would take kindly to suddenly being kissed? Even though they’re anchors, doesn’t mean that Isaac’s interested in him, in a romantic sense. “God, that would be amazing, thank you,” Scott tells Isaac, nuzzling into the scarf more, breathing in pure Isaac. 

    “What did I do to deserve an anchor like you?” Scott mumbles. Isaac hums. “I think you have it backwards,” Isaac mutters. Scott holds Isaac tighter against him. “Not a chance,” Scott whispers before letting Isaac go. “Wait a second,” Scott tells him as he goes over to his bag and pulls out his brown denim jacket. He brings it back to Isaac and puts it on him. “So you’ll smell like me,” Scott explains. Isaac brings the collar to his nose and breathes in deeply before groaning. 

    The sound sends blood to his dick. Isaac takes his scarf and immediately wraps it around Scott’s neck, eager to get his scent all over Scott also. Scott smiles as he pulls Isaac against him. Isaac is super sweet and sexy at the same time. It helps that he smells  _ delectable _ . Scott now understands why he never stood a chance against Lydia. 

    Scott willed his erection down, snuggling against Isaac’s chest, humming softly. 

   “I see why everyone constantly wants to be around their anchors,” Scott mutters. Isaac mutters an agreement. They just sit there, holding each other, content. The front door opens, causing Scott to crawl on top of Isaac quickly in a protective stance. Scott growls lowly, warning. Someone opens his bedroom door, and Scott growls louder. 

    The person - Stiles - freezes. Scott stops when he sees Stiles, huffing as he crawls off of Isaac. “What’s up, Stiles?” Scott questions, raising an eyebrow. Stiles runs his eyes over Isaac and back at Scott, raising an eyebrow. Scott’s face flushes as he turns his head to hide it, forcing a cough. 

    “Why are you here Stiles?” Scott repeats, facing Stiles again. “Um . . . I was here to rant about . . .” Stiles drifts off, looking at Scott expectantly. Scott stares back blankly. Stiles rolls his eyes.  _ “My anchor,” _ Stiles hisses low enough to barely reach Scott’s ears. 

    “Your -”

    “Yes, in  _ private _ ,” Stiles says, motioning to Isaac.

    Scott frowns. 

    “And that would include an  _ Isaac _ -less room,” Stiles continues, raising an eyebrow. 

    “But . . . Isaac’s my anchor,” Scott whimpers. 

    “Scott, you don’t have to send him home or anything. Just . . . come downstairs to the living room with me and let him take a nap or something in here,” Stiles offers. Scott looks back at Isaac who  _ does _ look pretty sleepy. 

    “I’ll be back, you  _ should _ take a nap, though,” Scott tells him softly. Isaac just gets under the covers of Scott’s blanket and snuggles into Scott’s black Denim & Supply Crow Trucker jacket with a flag on the left upper arm. 

    Scott heads downstairs with Stiles, shutting his door behind him.

    “Okay, so, I don’t know what to do about Derek,” Stiles rushes out as soon as they’re sitting on the couches in the living room. Scott raises an eyebrow. “What’s he doing?” Scott questions.

    “He’s just . . . So, I went over today to get to know him better, since he’s my anchor and everything, you know? Like, you and Isaac are pretty close, right? I mean, you’re wearing his scarf and his scent is  _ all _ over you so you guys have  _ obviously _ been scent marking each other and stuff, right? So, I just . . . I headed over to talk to him and hang out and he . . . he just  _ stares _ at me like he has no idea why I would want to spend time with him, you know? Like, when we first met, he was scent marking me and couldn’t stop touching me  _ all _ over and crap,” Stiles exhales. Scott winces as he wrinkles his nose.

    “Dude, did  _ not _ need to know that.”

    Stiles’ face flushes with embarrassment. 

    “Not like  _ that _ . Just . . . like . . .  _ scent _ marking me all over, not . . .  _ feeling me up _ or that shit,” Stiles blanches.

    Scott just rolls his eyes. “Continue,” Scott urges softly.

    “Yeah, right, so, now he doesn’t even want to hang  _ out _ with me, you know? Like, I’m getting some  _ serious _ mixed signals. I just . . . I feel like he hates me and he never wanted to find me in the first place,” Stiles whispers sorrowfully. Scott pulls Stiles in for a hug, comforting his friend before pulling away from Stiles, but leaves a hand on his shoulder.

    “Dude, trust me, Derek’s probably just really awkward or something, you know? Like, maybe he’s never had a really intimate relationship before so he doesn’t know how to act. Or, maybe he has and that experience was bad so he’s wary around you. Or he didn’t know that the pull was going to be so strong, so he doesn’t know how to act. Or -”

    “Okay, okay, I get it. He just needs some time and space and I need to stop overthinking it,” Stiles interrupts. Scott throws him a lazy smile. “Yeah,” Scott confirms. Stiles grins at Scott. “Thanks bro, see you later,” Stiles says before pulling Scott in for a bro-hug before heading out.

    Scott heads upstairs and goes into his room, sliding into his bed behind Isaac. He wraps an arm around Isaac’s waist and pulls him back so that he’s plastered against Isaac’s back. Scott puts his left arm under the pillow Isaac is resting his head on, his right arm tightening slightly around Isaac’s waist.

    He falls asleep quickly.

 

When Scott wakes up, he’s alone and the scent of Isaac is stale besides his scarf that’s still around Scott’s neck.

 

At school the next day, Scott doesn’t see Isaac and doesn’t scent him either. Isaac doesn’t even show up to lacrosse practice and Scott  _ knows _ that his scent must be filled with worry, but he can’t  _ help _ it. Isaac’s his anchor, when Isaac’s not around - and knowing his father beats him without being able to do anything about it - makes him extremely worried all the time.

    That’s why when he gets home and goes to his room, he jumps when he sees Isaac asleep on his bed. Scott releases a soft sigh as he drops his bag on the ground and toes his shoes and socks off before walking over to the bed. 

   Scott breathes in deeply, catching Isaac’s scent along with the scent of blood and fear. He frowns as he slides in next to Isaac, lying down on his right side. Scott rests a hand gently on Isaac’s cheek, taking away any pain he has. Scott hisses slightly, but takes it anyway and grits his teeth. 

    There’s more pain than before, and it  _ hurts _ but Scott’s going to take it because Isaac has to deal with this constantly. It’s the least Scott can do for his anchor. 

    As soon as Scott’s done, Isaac’s eyes blink open. 

    “Hey,” Scott says softly, offering a small smile. Isaac smiles back lazily.

    “Have you been taking my pain away again?” Isaac questions softly. Scott nods as he strokes the side of Isaac’s face with his left hand. 

    “If it ever gets too bad, you come  _ straight _ to me. Day, night, no matter what. I don’t care if it’s during school and I’m in the middle of class. I’m here for you,  _ always _ ,” Scott insists. Isaac nods. “Okay, okay. I’ll do that,” Isaac replies tiredly.

    “Is that why you were gone today? Because it hurt too much?” Scott asks him softly, holding Isaac against him. 

    “I don’t want to talk about it,” Isaac murmurs into Scott’s neck. 

    “Okay,” Scott mumbles back, nuzzling into Isaac’s neck. They just lay there in each other’s arms, content.

 

A few weeks later, Scott’s waken up in the middle of the night. Scott blinks, opening his eyes wearily. Isaac is shutting Scott’s window behind him as he walks over to Scott’s bed.

    “Isaac?” Scott asks tiredly. Isaac doesn’t say anything as he toes off his shoes and climbs into the bed. Scott frowns as Isaac snuggles up against him, but doesn’t say anything as he just wraps his arms around Isaac’s body. 

    Scott feels tears on his shirt and places a hand on Isaac’s neck, and takes Isaac’s pain. It hurts, a  _ lot _ . No wonder Isaac came to him. 

    “What happened? What’s wrong?” Scott questions soothingly, nuzzling into Isaac’s hair. Isaac starts to sob, clutching onto Scott’s tank top. Scott holds him tighter.

    “He tried to lock me in the freezer,” Isaac sobs, and Scott runs his hand up and down Isaac’s back, holding him close. “He tried to . . . He tried to . . .” Isaac mumbles, sobbing against Scott’s chest. 

    “Shhh, shhh, you don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to,” Scott soothes.

    “I - I want to,” Isaac whimpers.

    “I’m listening.”

    “I - I made him dinner a-and we sat down to eat. I - I made him chicken with b-broccoli and he didn’t like how I steamed the b-broccoli so h-he started throwing dishes around a-and stuff. One of the pieces of shattered g-glass almost hit my eye. It healed, of course, b-but he said that I was cheating because I took it out and let myself heal. H-he tried to lock me in the freezer. I - I couldn’t do that. I can’t go into the freezer,” Isaac sobs against Scott’s chest.

    Scott’s hold on him tightens as he pulls Isaac closer against him, urging Isaac to dig his nose into the side of Scott’s neck. Isaac breathes in Scott’s scent deeply, gasping for air as he shakes. Scott surrounds Isaac with himself, trying to calm Isaac.

    After a few minutes, Isaac has stopped shaking and his breathing - and his heart beats - have regulated. His scent isn’t drenched with fear. Isaac is relaxed against Scott’s chest, humming softly. Isaac starts to fall asleep, and Scott doesn’t realize he himself until Isaac wipes away his tears. 

    “Why are  _ you _ crying?” Isaac whispers softly, his scent revealing his worry for Scott. “I don’t like seeing you being hurt,” Scott whimpers. Isaac smiles softly at Scott. “I’m glad you worry about me. It makes me feel . . . cared about,” Isaac admits. Scott offers a watery smile. “I’ll  _ always _ care about you, no matter what,” Scott tells him. Isaac smiles softly at Scott, nuzzling under Scott’s chin, humming happily. “I’m glad. I’ll always care about  _ you _ too, no matter what,” Isaac whispers, his lips brushing against Scott’s Adam's apple.

    Scott shivers involuntarily. Isaac hums, his scent revealing how content and happy he is. Isaac helps Scott relax, holding Isaac in his arms. 

    “You can always stay here, you know? I know . . . I know that Derek can take you away and you refused him, but . . . you can always stay here with me if you want,” Scott offers. 

    “Thanks but . . . I’m gonna stay with my father,” Isaac whispers.

    “But  _ why _ ?”

    Isaac moves back to look at Scott, frowning. 

    “Look, I know it doesn’t make sense. Why would I stay with an abusive father when I have an obvious out? That’s crazy and stupid, right? I know what everyone thinks, but . . . Dad’s not bad all the time. Everyone thinks my dad has always been like this, and he’s always hitting me, but he’s not. Sometimes - when he’s not hitting me - he’s his old self again. 

    “The Dad that raised me, that used to read me bedtime stories and comfort me when I thought there were monsters in my closet. The Dad that . . . that always loved me and didn’t hit me, that’s proud of me and always encouraging me. He wasn’t always bad, just . . . bad things happened to him and they changed him . . . and I’m suffering for it.”

    Scott holds Isaac closer to him, rubbing his nose against Isaac’s, his breath hitting Isaac’s lips. 

    “Okay, okay. I just . . . I worry about you,” Scott whispers, his lips centimeters away from Isaac’s.

    “Thanks, but I’m fine,” Isaac mumbles back, his lips brushing against Scott’s.

    Scott inches a little closer, his lips pressed against Isaac’s more, but they aren’t quite kissing, not yet.

    “Scott,” Isaac whimpers against Scott’s lips.

    The young Alpha growls lightly as he presses his lips against Isaac’s, and - finally - kisses him. It’s not rushed, it’s soft and kind. Scott makes sure it’s slow and shows Isaac how much he cares about him into the kiss. Isaac kisses Scott back softly, his lips soft against Scott’s. When they pull away, they let their lips brush.

    “Does this mean you’ll stay for the night? Just . . . cuddle?” Scott whispers. “If you’re exclusively my boyfriend, then yeah,” Isaac replies with a slight smirk. Scott grins as he kisses Isaac softly. “Good, I’m glad I’ll get to cuddle with my boyfriend, then,” Scott whispers as he pulls Isaac against him, tucking Isaac’s head under his chin as they fall asleep together.

 

Isaac and Scott go to school together, Isaac borrowing Scott’s clothes and sneaks into his house to grab some of his stuff for school. Scott has his arm around Isaac’s shoulders possessively, his wolf howling with joy at the fact that Isaac is covered in Scott’s scent. 

    Scott greets Stiles with a smile, his arm still around Isaac’s shoulders. Stiles raises an eyebrow questioningly at Scott. Scott grins back as he nuzzles into the side of Isaac’s head, humming softly. 

    “Who knew my boyfriend would be such a cuddler?” Isaac whispers, barely loud enough for Stiles to hear it. Scott chuckles lightly before humming again. “I did,” Scott says softly in Isaac’s ear. “Gross, PDA is not okay,” Stiles blanches. Scott just shoots a heatless glare at Stiles before kissing Isaac’s soft cheek. “Shut up, Stiles. If you had a boyfriend or girlfriend, you would be acting the same way,” Scott huffs, sticking his nose into the side of Isaac’s neck, breathing Isaac’s scent in deeply.

   “True, but until that happens, please try to prevent me from throwing up.”

   Scott playfully growls at Stiles. Stiles laughs, ruffling Scott’s hair playfully. 

   “I swear, you are such a teddy bear,” Stiles huffs. Scott just kisses Isaac softly, happy to smell the content coming off of Isaac in waves. Erica and Boyd walk over soon after, merely raising an eyebrow at Scott. 

    “I’ll talk to you later,” Scott whispers softly, kissing Isaac softly again before letting him be taken away by Erica and Boyd.

    When they’re out of hearing range, Scott turns to Stiles. 

   “So, will you?” Scott questions, referring to the text he sent to Stiles earlier.

   Stiles releases a breath, running a hand through his hair. 

   “Are you sure it’s a good idea? I mean, I know Isaac won’t go to the police. He’s going to be pissed if we went to them and gave witness to his father beating him,” Stiles replies.

   “Dude, he came to my house last night on the verge of a  _ panic attack _ . I need you to help me out with this,  _ please _ ,” Scott pleads. Stiles huffs, already giving up, probably due to - what Stiles likes to call - his “puppy” look. 

   “Fine, but you’re taking all the blame,” Stiles growls lowly. Scott grins, hugging Stiles tightly. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” Scott exclaims before releasing his friend, grinning brightly at him. 

    “Have you convinced anyone else yet?” Stiles questions after rolling his eyes at his friend. “Well . . . I was hoping you could convince Derek and Erica, and I’ll convince Boyd,” Scott tells him, hitting Stiles with his “puppy” look. Stiles growls under his breath.

    “Sometimes I question our friendship,” Stiles huffs. “Thanks, did I mention that you’re the best? ‘Cause you are,” Scott grins. Stiles rolls his eyes. 

    “Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m great and amazing. Without me, you’d be lost.”

    “Seriously man, I appreciate it. I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

    Stiles grins at Scott happily. “I know.”

 

“No.” Scott frowns. 

    “You won’t even -”

    “No,” Boyd repeats.

    “Look -”

    “No. And I don’t see why I shouldn’t tell Isaac right now what you’re going to do,” Boyd interrupts again, raising an eyebrow, his arms crossed over his chest.

    “Would you at least let me explain -”

    “No.”

    Scott huffs, puffing his cheeks. Stiles was currently trying to convince Erica.

    “I can get Erica to back off of Stiles.”

    Boyd loses his poker face for a second, but it’s enough for Scott.

    “How?”

    “Well . . . Stiles is sort of . . . gay,” Scott says, which is a half-truth. Technically, Stiles is bisexual, but he’s pining after Derek. Scott can sense it, so Erica doesn’t stand a chance anyways.

    “Where is this coming from?” Boyd questions, keeping his eyebrow raised.

    “Last night Isaac came over in the middle of the night, his dad tried to lock him in the freezer again and he was on the verge of a panic attack. Look I . . . I really care about Isaac, okay? He’s my anchor but he’s also funny and kind and snarky and . . . he doesn’t deserve this, he doesn’t deserve to be someone’s punching bag.”

    “I’ll do it.”

    Scott grins. 

    “I appreciate it. I know you’re doing it for Isaac, but, I’m still glad that you’re helping me out.”

    Boyd just huffs. 

    “Just get Erica to stop pining after Stiles.”

    Scott nods as Boyd stalks off.

    Stiles walks over to Scott shortly after, grinning at Scott.

    “Erica agreed.”

    “Are you going to talk to Derek?”

    Stiles worries his bottom lip in-between his teeth.

    “Do we need him? Can’t we have Cora do it or something?”

    Scott frowns at his best friend.

    “Derek’s your anchor, I’m pretty sure he’ll be easier to persuade than Cora.”

    “It’s just . . . Derek doesn’t seem to like me very much. He won’t talk to me, barely treats me like I’m his anchor,” Stiles whimpers.

    “Then you have to start by talking to him,” Scott urges.

    “Can’t we use Cora?”

    “You know Isaac’s Alpha would be a better source. I’m his anchor, but Derek is his Alpha and has known him longer. With Derek, we’ll be able to save Isaac.”

    Stiles puffs his cheeks out.

    “Fine, I’ll try.”

    Scott grins at Stiles.

    “Thanks, bud.”

 

Scott runs next to Erica during gym.

    “I appreciate you helping Isaac out. I know it was because Stiles convinced you. Trust me, Stiles might be oblivious, but, I can tell how you feel about him.”

    Erica frowns at him.

    “Do you have a point?” Erica snaps at him, obviously displeased.

    “I’m going to tell you this now - because Stiles is kind of oblivious - Stiles is into guys.”

    Erica pouts.

    “You seriously think I’m interested in Stilinski?”

    Scott stumbles, taken back by her statement.

    “Are you saying you aren’t?”

    Erica scoffs.

    “Maybe once upon a time, but, not anymore.”

    Scott frowns.

    “Then why are you flirting with him?”

    Erica smirks.

    “I like to flirt with everyone. It helps boost my confidence. Plus, maybe Boyd will finally make a move.”

    Scott stumbles again.

    “I think your plan is backfiring.”

    Erica frowns.

    “He thinks that you like Stiles. It’s not going to push Boyd to make a move. It’s just going to push him away. Seriously,  _ you _ should make the first move,” Scott advises.

    “You’re acting like Stiles.”

    Scott shrugs. 

    “I’m not  _ always _ oblivious.”

    Erica scoffs. 

    “You know that when we do this . . . Isaac’s going to ask us who was behind it. He’s going to be mad at  _ all  _ of us for doing it but . . . he’s going to  _ hate _ you.”

    Scott releases a sigh as they stop running, not needing to catch his breath because of wolf stamina. 

    “I know.”

    “Then why are you doing this? He’ll forgive  _ us _ , but he’s going to be  _ pissed _ at  _ you _ .”

    “Because he’ll be safe. He’ll be away from his father. He can hate me forever, but at least his father won’t be able to touch him.”

    Erica smiles easily at him.

    “You’re good for Isaac.”

    Scott smiles softly at Erica. 

    “Thanks.”

 

Scott answers his phone after seeing Stiles’ caller ID.

    “Did he agree?” Scott questions eagerly.

    Stiles sighs.

_ “Yeah, he wasn’t happy about it, but, he agreed. He says you’re taking the fault for it.” _

   “I figured. We can do it in an . . . hour.”

_ “I’ll let everyone know.” _

    “Thanks man, I’ll talk to you later.”

_ “Later man.” _

    Scott plugs his phone in as he lies down in his bed. He almost falls asleep when someone climbs into his room through his window.

    “Hey.”

    Scott smiles, cracking his eyes open, spotting Isaac. His smile falls immediately when he sees fading bruises on Isaac’s face. He jumps up and puts his hand on the side of Isaac’s neck, taking his pain.

    “You don’t have to take my pain away.”

    Scott looks into Isaac’s eyes.

    “I know.”

    Isaac pulls Scott in for a soft kiss. Scott caresses Isaac’s face softly, tracing his tongue on Isaac’s bottom lip. Isaac opens his mouth for Scott, allowing their tongues to tangle. Scott tilts his head, gripping Isaac’s hair in his fingers, but making sure not to hurt Isaac.

     Their kiss deepens, and they fall onto Scott’s bed, both of them groaning. Scott flips places with Isaac, covering Isaac’s body with his own as he sucks Isaac’s tongue into his mouth, making Isaac moan.

     Scott pulls away, both of them gasping for breath. Isaac moans as he moves his hips up, grinding against Scott. Scott groans, putting his head in Isaac’s neck.

    He kisses the side of Isaac’s neck lazily. 

    “As much as I’d  _ love _ to continue this . . . I have to leave in less than an hour,” Scott murmurs against Isaac’s skin.

    “What are you doing?” Isaac asks, both of them trying to will their erections down.

    “Stiles is helping me with something. You can stay here and rest, you must be tired. Besides . . . I like being surrounded by your scent. And I  _ love _ my scent on you,” Scott whispers in Isaac’s ear. Isaac groans.

     “Yeah, okay, a nap sounds great.”

    Scott grins as he gets off of Isaac and helps Isaac strip down into his boxers before throwing his blanket over Isaac. He kisses Isaac deeply and pulls away reluctantly. He almost says,  _ “I love you.” _

     But, Scott doesn’t. He can’t. It’ll hurt when Isaac doesn’t say it back, or if he does, he won’t later. 

     “I’ll see you later,” Scott says instead. Isaac kisses Scott one more time.

     “See you later.”

     Scott slips out of his room, closing the door behind him, taking a deep breath as he heads out of his house to the police station.

 

Deputy Parrish raises an eyebrow at Scott. 

    “And you didn’t come sooner because . . .?”

    Scott huffs at the Hellhound.

    “Look, I know that I must be a shitty person for not coming sooner, but I’m here now. You’ve heard the other statements. I’ve told you mine. I’m Isaac’s  _ anchor _ . Derek’s his  _ Alpha _ . Isaac didn’t want us to come, and we respected his wishes, until . . .”

    “Last night when he came to your room and nearly had a panic attack.”

    Scott nods, affirming Deputy Parrish’s statement. 

    Deputy Parrish writes something down.

    “Where is Isaac Lahey now?”

    “He’s at my house,” Scott answers. Parrish just raises an eyebrow. “Okay, I’ll have the Sheriff send some Deputy’s down to Lahey’s house and collect Mr. Lahey and have someone else get Isaac from your house. Do you want to go with -”

    “No, no. I don’t . . . he won’t want me there,” Scott says softly, looking away. Deputy Parrish nods. 

    “Okay, I’ll be right back. You can go out there with your friends.”

    Scott nods before heading out of the door and sitting next to Stiles, releasing a huff.

    “You did the right thing, man,” Stiles assures, patting his arm comfortingly.

    “I know. I just . . . Isaac’s going to hate me,” Scott whimpers.

    “Look, I’m not going to lie. Isaac’s going to be  _ pissed _ . At  _ all  _ of us, and yeah, especially at  _ you _ , but he’ll forgive you, Scotty. Trust me. Isaac . . . I’ve seen him around school, and he lights up around you. You light up around him. You haven’t publicly scent marked someone since we first became a pack and you wanted to make sure everyone knew. Trust me, he’ll come around, and he’ll be thankful eventually,” Stiles soothes.

    “I just . . . I think I’m in love with him,” Scott whimpers quietly enough so that it only reaches Stiles’ ears. 

    Stiles frowns, pulling his friend in for a hug. The hug is slightly awkward and uncomfortable because of the armrests, but it brings Scott comfort.

    “I know Scott, I know,” Stiles whispers in his ear before releasing him.

    “Trust me, he’ll come around eventually,” Stiles continues, offering a smile. 

    “Can I . . .” 

    “Go ahead man, we’re pack,” Stiles says, grinning at Scott. Scott nuzzles into the side of Stiles’ neck, breathing in the scent of  _ pack _ . It comforts him. He rubs his scent there, scent-marking Stiles before pulling away.

    “You’re the bestest friend anyone could ask for.”

    Stiles grins at Scott.

    “I know dude, it’s because I’m freaking awesome, Scotty-boy,” Stiles replies with a smirk.

    Scott can feel someone glaring at the side of his head, and glances to where it’s coming from.

    Derek’s glaring a hole in the side of his head, his eyes Alpha red.

    “Dude, I think you should calm your anchor down,” Scott whispers. Stiles frowns as he glances behind Scott at Derek who is leaning on the wall. 

    “I’ll be right back,” Stiles says distractedly, getting up and walking over to Derek. Scott smiles slightly before he watches Sheriff Stilinski walk out of his office, followed by Deputy Parrish.

    Sheriff walks over to Scott, Parrish behind him.

    “Scott, I’m going to go get Isaac. I really think you should come with us,” Sheriff Stilinski tells him. Sheriff Stilinski is like Scott’s second father - since his father bailed - and he freezes. 

    “He’s going to hate me. I’ll only make it worse by being there,” Scott whimpers. 

    Sheriff Stilinski rests a comforting hand on Scott’s shoulder. 

    “Scott, I know this is going to be hard, but it’ll be easier with you there. He might be mad -” Sheriff Stilinski starts. “He’s  _ going _ to be mad,” Scott interrupts. “- but you’re still his anchor and your scent will make it easier, trust me.”

     Scott huffs, but nods and waves bye to Erica and Boyd who are looking at him with sad looks. Derek and Stiles seem to have disappeared, and Scott frowns but leaves.

 

“Isaac?” Scott asks softly as he enters his room. Isaac is still in Scott’s bed, sleeping. Scott gulps nervously, guilt building up inside of him.

    Scott walks over to his bed, aware of Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Parrish in his living room.

    He shakes Isaac’s shoulder gently.

    “Isaac.”

    Isaac groans as he begins to stir.

    “Back already?” Isaac asks tiredly.

    “I need you to get up.”

    Isaac sits up in Scott’s bed suddenly, sensing Scott’s anxiety.

    “Scott?” Isaac questions, reaching out for Scott. Scott pulls away, out of Isaac’s reach and looks away. Isaac frowns. Scott just gulps nervously. He jerks his head towards the door and turns around and exits the room, hearing Isaac quickly pulling his clothes on before following Scott. 

     “What’s going on?” Isaac asks, and freezes as soon as he enters the living room. Sheriff Stilinski and Deputy Parrish stand up upon their entrance. Scott looks down at the ground, knowing his scent is giving off how guilty he feels. 

    “What did you do?” Isaac growls. 

    “Hi Isaac, I’m Sheriff Stilinski. We have your father in custody for abusing you and -”

    “He doesn’t beat me! My dad doesn’t beat me!” Isaac growls angrily. 

    Sheriff Stilinski frowns.

    “We have five witnesses who said that he  _ does _ beat you and we’re searching your house for evidence,” Sheriff Stilinski tells Isaac.

    “Who?” Isaac demands.

    Sheriff Stilinski doesn’t answer Isaac.

    “Scott?” Isaac pleads.

    “I’m sorry,” Scott says, his voice breaking, continuing to stare at the floor.

    “Scott?” Isaac repeats, his voice revealing that he was still holding onto hope that Scott didn’t tell the police that his father beat him.

    “He tried to lock you in a freezer and you almost had a panic attack. He might be kind sometimes, but you deserve better,” Scott says sternly, but there’s no heat in his voice. 

    “How could you?”

    Scott whimpers involuntarily.

    “Who else did you convince to tell the police?” Isaac demands.

    “Does it matter?” Scott snaps, but his voice is empty of emotion, there’s not fight in it.

    “How  _ dare _ you,” Isaac growls lowly.

    “Isaac, you’re going to be in the custody of your Alpha until we figure out whether or not your father beat you. If we don’t find any evidence within 24 hours, you can go back home to your dad. But . . . if we find any evidence, your father is facing jail time and your Alpha will have custody of you,” Sheriff Stilinski explains.

    Scott steps further away from Isaac, Isaac’s scent revealing how  _ hurt _ and  _ angry _ he is. Scott whimpers at the distance but still won’t look into Isaac’s eyes.

    “I hate you,” Isaac whispers, his voice only reaching Scott’s ears.

    “Time to go,” Sheriff Stilinski says, escorting Isaac out of the house. When the police cruiser drives away, Scott collapses on the ground, sobs escaping him.

_ “I hate you.” _

     Isaac’s heart revealed the truth in his words.

 

Scott shows up to school the next day, his hair a mess and he knows his eyes have bags under his eyes. Stiles raises an eyebrow at Scott. 

    “Scott . . .?” Stiles says, but Scott just walks past him.

_ “I hate you.” Ba-dum, ba-dum. Ba-dum, ba-dum. _

    Scott’s heart clenched. Isaac  _ hates _ him. Scott barely makes it to class.

 

Isaac doesn’t look at Scott during lacrosse practice, doesn’t even go near him. He tells Coach Finstock what happened, and Coach Finstock told him if he needed some time off, he could. Isaac left without a word.

   “They found the freezer. There were scratch marks from the inside. Isaac’s scent of fear and pain were all over it. They’re putting Mr. Lahey on trial, and with all the evidence they have, he’s probably going to jail. Derek’s in custody of Isaac now,” Stiles tells Scott.

    “At least Isaac will hate me and be safe,” Scott whimpers.

    “Isaac doesn’t  _ hate _ y -”

    “He said he did before he left . . . and he wasn’t lying.”

    Stiles doesn’t say anything, just squeezes Scott’s shoulder before walking onto the field. Scott huffs before following his friends.

 

It’s been  _ weeks _ and Isaac doesn’t even  _ look _ at Scott. Scott has been miserable. He dives into studying and practicing lacrosse and doing his homework. His grades have improved, but, he’s not any happier. All of his free time is spent sleeping and then jerking awake from his nightmares. He dreams of Isaac telling Scott that he hates him, his heartbeat steady. 

    “Scotty, man,  _ talk _ to him,” Stiles urges. Scott glares at Stiles, causing Stiles to shut his mouth. Scott slips his helmet on and goes onto the field, tightening his grip on his crosse. He runs through the drills. 

    Coach Finstock decides they should scrimmage. Scott gets in his position and plays fairly. When Jackson illegally pushes him to the ground, Scott gets in his face, growling angrily. His eyes turn red, and his fangs lengthen. 

    Jackson jumps back, shocked by Scott’s lack of control. 

    “Scott -” Stiles tries, resting a hand on his shoulder.

    Scott growls at Stiles, snapping his teeth at him. Stiles bares his neck, submitting to his Alpha. Scott growls, turning back to Jackson, forcing him to submit too. 

    “Scott?” a voice says. 

    Scott turns his head towards the voice, seeing Isaac. Scott snaps to reality. He looks at his claws and looks at Stiles and Jackson who are still barring their necks, submitting. 

    “Oh my god,” Scott whispers, his fangs and claws retracting, his red eyes turning brown again. “I’m sorry, god, I’m sorry,” Scott whimpers, backing away. Jackson glares at Scott, but turns away.

    “Scott, it’s fine -” Stiles tries. Scott just turns around and runs off, ignoring Stiles’ calls.

    Scott runs, and runs, and runs. He runs to the Preserve and runs deep into the Preserve until he makes it to a creek. He collapses by it, whimpering. Scott curls up on himself, feeling shame for losing control. He whimpers, tears falling down his face. He howls, a lonesome howl of loss.

    He misses Isaac, his chest aches without Isaac in his life. He  _ loves _ Isaac, but Isaac  _ hates _ him. 

    “Scott?” a soothing voice calls out. Scott whimpers as a response.

    Isaac rests his hands on Scott’s shoulder and arm.

    “Scott?” 

    “I - I can’t. I - I can’t. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry,” Scott rambles, whimpering as he untucks his head from in-between his knees and looks at Isaac, knowing tears were still falling down his face.

    Isaac doesn’t look much better than Scott does. His hair is all over the place, there are dark circles under his eyes, and he smells  _ sad _ . Scott whimpers.

    “You don’t have to apologize. I should be apologizing. You saved me from my . . . I should have thanked you instead of pushed you away,” Isaac soothes.

    “Please don’t hate me,” Scott whimpers. Isaac frowns as he pulls Scott into his arms, and scent marks Scott, relaxing. 

    “I don’t hate you. I’ve never hated you.”

    “But . . . you said you did and your heart -”

    “I have been telling people for years that my father doesn’t beat me. You think I can’t control my heartbeat?” Isaac questions.

    Scott frowns unconvinced. 

    “I’ll prove it.”

    Isaac puts Scott’s ear against his chest.

    “I’m a purple dinosaur that breathes fire and poops ice cream. I also love Brussel sprouts.”

    Isaac’s heartbeat is steady. 

    Scott moves his head from Isaac’s chest and looked up at Isaac. 

    “I love you,” Scott whimpers. 

    Isaac’s lips are suddenly on Scott’s, and they’re kissing desperately. Scott missed Isaac, and now . . . now the ache in his chest is gone, because of  _ Isaac _ .

    They pull away from each other, panting. 

    “I love you too,” Isaac whispers, kissing Scott softly. Scott moans into Isaac’s mouth, urging Isaac onto his back as he climbs ontop of him, moving his lips across Isaac’s jaw and down his neck, making sure Isaac  _ reeks _ of Scott.

    “Your scent was all over my room. It was driving me  _ crazy _ ,” Scott admits, panting. The scent of arousal is coming off of Isaac, making Scott’s cock harden in his pants. Scott groans.

     “Let’s never do that again. That was miserable,” Scott whimpers as he nips Isaac’s earlobe. Isaac moans. “Agreed,” Isaac replies breathlessly.

     “God, I want to mate you. I want you to be mine  _ forever _ ,” Scott groans, sucking a bruise onto Isaac’s neck.

     “Then do it,” Isaac tells him, thrusting his hips up. Scott groans.

     “Not here, not now. When you become mine . . . it’s not going to be at the Preserve on the ground. It’s going to be in my bed . . . on Valentine’s Day. That’s coming up next week. Want me to take you then? Would you like to be fucked on Valentine’s Day? Bear my mark?” Scott growls.

    “Yes, yes.  _ God _ . I want that Scott,” Isaac whimpers. Scott smirks, kissing Isaac softly before getting up and helping Isaac up.

    “Will you come over?” Scott asks softly, offering a shy smile at Isaac. Isaac grins back at him. “Definitely.”

 

Scott holds Isaac close to him, humming softly. They didn’t fuck - Scott wasn’t sure he could stop himself from making Isaac his make if they did - and instead went back to school and grabbed their stuff - lacrosse practice over - and headed back to Scott’s house. They’re currently cuddling, and Scott bites his lower lip nervously as he runs his hand up and down Isaac’s shirt-covered chest.

    “Why do you smell anxious?” Isaac hums. 

    “Just . . . wait a second. Don’t move,” Scott instructs as he climbs out of his bed and goes to his drawers, rifling through them before pulling a ring out. It was a mating ring. You gave it to someone you wanted to mate with, to show they were already taken before they officially mated. Scott bought it when he was in middle school, wishing to be with someone he would be so in love with he would want to mate with them.

    “I . . . Since you’re going to be my mate, I thought . . .” Scott trails off, walking over to Isaac and sitting in front of Isaac. 

    “What?” Isaac questions, his scent comforting. Scott takes a deep breath and grounds himself. 

    “Will you . . . Will you wear my mating ring?” Scott asks nervously, revealing a plain, golden band with a single blue jewel in the band. The jewel matches Isaac’s eyes. 

    Isaac is frozen. Scott begins to feel anxious and starts to pull away. Isaac reaches out and grabs his wrist. 

    “I would love to,” Isaac whispers. Scott smiles, relieved as he slides the ring onto Isaac’s left ring finger - a perfect fit - and pulls Isaac towards him and plants a soft kiss on Isaac’s lips.

    Scott hums as he climbs back under the covers with Isaac, smiling at him. 

    “I love you.”

    Isaac smiles back at Scott.

    “I love you too.”

 

Scott walks into school the next day, his hand in Isaac’s. Scott grins, unable to stop himself from kissing Isaac about every ten steps. He’s so  _ happy _ and can’t help himself. 

     “Glad to see you two are happy again,” Stiles grins. Scott doesn’t even bother to try and glare at Stiles and just nuzzles into the side of Isaac’s neck. 

_ “Dude!”  _ Stiles exclaims suddenly. Scott moves his head from Isaac’s neck and frowns at Stiles.

    “What?”

    “You gave Isaac the  _ mating _ ring?” Stiles questions, looking at the hand that’s not in Scott’s. 

    Scott feels his face flame. 

    “Y-yeah.”

    Isaac frowns. 

    “He knows about the mating ring?” Isaac questions.

    “Yeah, Scotty got that ring back in middle school. He’s always dreamed about mating someone and wanted it to be special. He bought it and said that he wanted to be ready to ask the person that he loves to be his forever. This is a  _ big _ deal, man. I mean it, Scott’s had that thing for  _ years _ .”

    Scott flushes, feeling embarrassed. Isaac seems slightly amused.

    “Hmm,” Isaac says, looking at Scott.

    “Thanks Stiles,” Scott growls. Stiles looks up, and his cheeks flush.

    “Oops. Sorry dude. Went into too much detail?”

    Scott nods. Stiles laughs nervously before he quickly says goodbye and runs off.

    “I think it’s adorable,” Isaac comments. Scott groans as he covers his face with one hand. 

    “I’ll see you after class,” Isaac says, kissing Scott lightly before heading to class. Scott puffs his cheeks before heading off to class.

    Scott bumps into someone, causing both of them to fall.

    “Oh! I’m sorry!” Scott apologizes, jumping up as he helps the other person up. It’s a girl with dark eyes and hair. “It’s okay,” the girl assures, throwing Scott a smile. “I’m naturally clumsy, so . . .” she shrugs.

    “I’m Scott McCall,” he introduces, still flushing from embarrassment. “Kira Yukimura,” the girl replies, shaking Scott’s outstretched hand. 

    “Sorry again, I wasn’t watching where I was going,” Scott apologizes, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

    “It’s fine. I was actually wondering if you could tell me what class to go to?” Kira questions, biting her lower lip nervously. Scott looks at her schedule. “Yeah, I can help you. We have a couple of classes together,” Scott tells her as he begins to walk her to her homeroom class. It’s not  _ his _ homeroom class, but it’s close.

    “That’s a relief, my anchor - Malia Tate - took off when she saw this guy covered in moles with brown hair and honey brown eyes,” Kira admits, her cheeks flushing as if she didn’t mean to share that much. 

    “That sounds like my best friend Stiles,” Scott tells her, offering a small smile as he stops in front of her class. 

    “Yeah, Malia likes to give into instinct more often than not, so, I’m sometimes left alone,” Kira says, offering a shy smile. 

    “Well, I’m excited to meet her. Catch you later, Kira,” Scott says before heading off to his own class.

 

Scott walks out of school with Kira, helping her catch up in Mr. Harriss’ class. 

    “Yeah, Mr. Harriss is possibly the worst teacher at this school. Or, well,  _ cruelest _ teacher in this school,” Scott tells her, flashing her an easy smile. Kira grins back at Scott. “Yeah, thanks for helping me understand everything, though. It’s definitely confusing, even if you  _ are _ caught up,” Kira tells him. Scott nods, agreeing. 

    Scott looks up when he catches Isaac’s scent, and grins at his anchor.

    “Isaac!” Scott calls. Isaac looks at him and offers a small smile, it dropping slightly after a moment. Scott frowns slightly, wondering what’s wrong. Isaac walks over and kisses Scott softly.

    “Hey, I missed you,” Isaac tells Scott with a small smile. Scott hummed, kissing Isaac again briefly, conscious of Kira. “I missed you too,” Scott whispered, offering Isaac a grin.

    “Kira, this is my anchor and future mate, Isaac. Isaac, this is Kira. She just moved here and her dad teaches history,” Scott introduces, taking Isaac’s hand in his own. 

    “Hello,” Kira greets shyly. Isaac nods. “Nice to meet you,” Isaac greets, his voice a little cold. Scott frowns slightly.

    “Well, talk to you tomorrow,” Kira says, waving goodbye. “Bye,” Scott tells her, waving before turning back to face Isaac.

    “Wha -” 

    Isaac pulls Scott in for a deep - and fast - kiss. One that leaves Scott breathless. 

    “What was that for?” Scott asks, panting. Isaac just scowls. Scott nuzzles into the side of Isaac’s neck and breathes in deeply through his nose. Scott almost chokes.

     “You’re  _ jealous _ ?” Scott questions, disbelief in his tone.

    Isaac huffs as a response.

    Scott pulls away and brings Isaac’s left hand up. 

    “You know what this ring means? It means that on Valentine’s Day I’m going to fuck you into my mattress, and come inside of you whilst you come untouched before I place my mark right here,” Scott tells him, running his finger on the left side of Isaac’s neck where the neck meets his shoulder.

    “And while I put my mark there, you’re going to put my mark here,” Scott continues, running Isaac’s finger over the left side of his own neck where the neck meets his shoulder. 

    “You know why? Because I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life,” Scott whispers against Isaac’s lips. Isaac smiles softly, kissing Scott softly. 

    “I love you too,” Isaac whispers against his lips. Scott grins. “Great, let’s go home,” Scott says, placing a kiss on Isaac’s forehead.

    “Scotty!”

    Scott turns his head, spotting Stiles walk over with a girl with short, brown hair and dark eyes behind Stiles. Unlike Kira and Stiles - who are both foxes - the girl behind Stiles is a coyote.

    “Stiles?” Scott questions, looking at the stranger by his side. Stiles walks up to Scott, grinning at him. “This is Malia, she’s is my math class,” Stiles introduces, grinning widely at Scott. “Hi, I’m Scott and this is my boyfriend, Isaac,” Scott introduces, and Isaac offers a small smile whilst Scott grins.

    “You smell like Kira,” Malia says, ignoring Scott’s personal space and scenting him. Isaac releases a possessive growl. “Calm down, I’m just making sure the scent’s Kira’s,” Malia retorts before backing off. Scott flushes, Isaac tense by his side. 

    “Y-yeah. I . . . um . . . bumped into her today. She’s fine, and she mentioned that you were her anchor,” Scott coughs. Malia nods. 

    “I am.”

    They stand there in awkward silence.

    “Bye Stiles, I’ll be over later to study,” Malia says before walking off in the direction Kira went in.

    Scott raises an eyebrow at Stiles.

    “Study?” Scott questions. 

    Stiles’ face flushes.

    “She doesn’t understand math. I’m going to try and help her,” Stiles huffs.

    “By using Lydia’s notes that she only lets us use because Allison decided to befriend us?” Scott huffs. 

    Stiles rolls his eyes.

    “Details,” Stiles says. 

    “I thought that you were . . . you know . . .” Scott trails off.

    Stiles frowns.

    “No, Scott, I  _ don’t _ know.”

    “I thought you had a thing for Derek,” Scott says bluntly. 

    Stiles frowns.

    “I did, until he decided that every time I was around him was a bad time for him. Every time I show up, he gets all tense and just scowls and growls at me. I just . . . I’m not pining over someone again,” Stiles huffs.

    Scott frowns, knowing Stiles is talking about Lydia.

    “Well then, go get ‘em,” Scott says, leaving out tiger because that’s what Mr. Lahey is.

    Stiles grins.

    “Thanks Scotty.”

    Scott walks off with Isaac.

    “Can we go to  _ my _ house, actually?” Isaac questions. Scott grins at Isaac. “Anything you want,” Scott tells him, pecking him on the lips.

 

Scott and Isaac walk into the Hale house, the only people home being Cora and Derek. But, Cora sounds like she’s training whilst Derek is reading or something. Isaac tugs Scott behind him as he closes the door behind him.

    Suddenly, Derek is there, and glowing red eyes at Scott. Scott instinctively pushes Isaac behind him, flashing his own red eyes before he catches up and lets himself relax. His eyes go normal as he bares his throat, submitting. Derek growls, approving. 

    “Don’t scare away my anchor,” Isaac huffs. Derek releases his own huff of breath.

    “Stiles is ‘studying’ with someone today,” Isaac continues when Derek turns around. Derek freezes, turning around to look at Isaac.

    “I told you so.”

    Scott looks at Isaac, confused. Derek growls as he pushes past them and slams the door behind him, causing Scott to jump. 

    “What just happened?”

    Isaac laughs softly, kissing Scott sweetly.

    “You’re lucky you’re pretty,” Isaac whispers against Scott’s lips. 

    Scott frowns as Isaac takes Scott’s hand and leads Scott to his room. Isaac kicks his shoes off, and Scott follows suit before they climb into Isaac’s bed.

    “I still don’t understand.”

    Isaac laughs softly, covering Scott’s cheek with his hand and kissing him softly.

    “Derek’s an idiot who has feelings for Stiles - and  _ not _ in a platonic way - yet pushes Stiles away because he thinks he’ll hurt Stiles because he’s a fucking martyr who thinks he isn’t good enough for Stiles. So, instead of letting Stiles choose whether Derek is worthy or not, Derek pushes Stiles away and then gets jealous when Stiles shows interest in other people even though he has no right to do that. I told him that if he kept pushing Stiles away, Stiles was going to move on. Derek didn’t listen and now he’s probably going to Stiles’ house and going to fight with him for no reason and just leave Stiles confused.”

    Scott frowns.

    “Well, at least I’ll be able to give him proper advice when he asks for it tomorrow.”

    Isaac laughs as he kisses Scott.

    “Stiles likes Derek too. He lied when he said he was over Derek. I could hear it.”

    Scott frowned. 

    “Why would he lie to me? We’re best friends,” Scott whispers.

    “I don’t think Stiles was intentionally lying. I think he’s trying to get himself to  _ believe _ that he’s over Derek, and that’s why he said that.”

    Scott hums as he climbs on top of Isaac and kisses him slowly and sweetly.

    “Are the bedrooms soundproof?” Scott breaths out, smiling down at Isaac. 

    Isaac hums as he nods. 

   “You know, if you wanted, I could take you here. No one would hear,” Scott murmurs in Isaac’s ear. 

    Isaac shivers as he pulls Scott in for a short kiss.

    “Yeah, but then we would stink like sex and wouldn’t be able to go to the bathroom without anyone noticing. Besides, didn’t you say that your mom and Chris Argent are each other’s anchors? I’m pretty sure she’ll be hanging out with Chris on Valentine’s Day which will mean that your house will be empty and we can take all the time we want, and do it again, and again, and again.”

    Scott groans as he kisses Isaac again, moaning into Isaac’s mouth.

    “Yeah, yeah. That sounds better than fucking you in your own room when Erica and Boyd are probably going to do that in the room next to us,” Scott says, chuckling when Isaac wrinkles his nose in disgust.

    “You think Erica will make the first move or Boyd?” Isaac questions, nuzzling into the spot where he’s going to put his mark on Scott.

    Scott hums, moaning when Isaac starts to kiss the side of his neck.

   “Erica. Boyd’s too shy and Erica’s going to be fed up that he won’t make a move so she’ll do it.”

    Isaac laughs softly, pulling Scott in for another kiss.

    “So . . . you have plans for Valentine’s Day? Or do I need to make them?” Isaac questions, his lips brushing against Scott’s.

    Scott hums as he kisses Isaac softly because he has no self-control and he  _ loves _ kissing Isaac. Isaac’s a great kisser.

    “Don’t worry, baby, I’m going to take care of you. You just show up and look like you always do.”

    Isaac moans at Scott’s words, moving his hips up so that they grind against Scott’s, causing Scott to growl.

    “You said you weren’t going to fuck me, but, can I blow you or can we blow each other . . . at the same time?” Isaac questions breathlessly. 

    Scott moans loudly as he kisses the side of Isaac’s neck.

    “You want to 69?”

    Isaac nods, tugging on Scott’s offensive clothes.

    “Off, come on. I want to suck your cock.”

    Scott growls as he sits up and throws his clothes off whilst Isaac takes his own clothes off. Scott rips Isaac’s boxers off of him after tearing his own boxers off.

    “God, you’re so hot,” Isaac moans as Scott kisses Isaac deeply, sucking on Isaac’s lower lip and nibbling it gently.

    “Fuck, I can’t wait to taste you,” Scott growls as he moves off of Isaac and turns around. 

    Scott puts his knees on both sides of Isaac’s head and puts his hands on both sides of Isaac’s waist as he takes his right hand and pumps Isaac’s cock until it’s fully hardened.

    When it’s fully hardened, Scott lowers his head and wraps his mouth around Isaac’s cock, moaning. Isaac moans as he pumps Scott’s dick, getting Scott’s cock to fully harden quickly.

    Isaac wraps his own mouth around Scott’s cock and moans, sending vibrations down it that cause Scott to moan. Scott bobs his head, wrapping his hand around what isn’t in his mouth and stroking Isaac’s cock. He runs his tongue over Isaac’s slit and under his head, causing Isaac to moan around Scott’s dick.

    Scott growls appreciatively, bobbing his head faster and taking Isaac deeper and deeper with every bob. Isaac is copying Scott’s movement, but slower, dragging it on, slowly bringing Scott to the edge. 

    The Alpha takes all of Isaac in his mouth, causing Isaac to moan around his cock. Scott runs his tongue over Isaac’s cock before moving up and back down again. He moves his right hand to Isaac’s hips and urges them up, urging Isaac to fuck his mouth.

    Scott lets his jaw slack as Isaac does exactly that, still taking Scott slowly.

    Isaac runs his tongue over Scott’s slit and underneath the head, letting one of his hands pump what isn’t in his mouth and the other fondle with Scott’s balls. Scott moans around Isaac’s dick as it pumps in and out of his mouth.

    The Beta just continues to fuck Scott’s mouth whilst he sucks Scott off before he comes, taking Scott with him. Scott swallows most of Isaac’s cum before popping off and licking up the cum that managed to escape his mouth. Isaac does the same before Scott pulls him in for a kiss, tasting himself in Isaac’s mouth.

    Scott moans as he pulls away from Isaac. 

    “Why haven’t we done that sooner?” Isaac breathes out, causing Scott to smile softly at Isaac. 

    “I don’t know, but we should do it again, and again, and again,” Scott smiles, kissing Isaac softly.

    Isaac chuckles into Scott mouth, humming softly as he kisses Scott.

    Both men jump when they hear the front door slam open and close. Scott hears steps stomping - and Scott assumes it’s Derek - to what appears to be their room because another door slams and Scott can’t hear anything else.

    “I’m guessing Derek went to see Stiles and it didn’t turn out well,” Isaac breathes out, his hands tightening on Scott’s biceps. 

    Scott nods, agreeing with Isaac.

    “Stiles will probably tell us what happened tomorrow,” Scott tells Isaac as he climbs out of the be to grab his own pair of boxers and slide them on.

    Scott also grabs Isaac’s boxers and throws them at Isaac. Isaac slips into his own pair of boxers as Scott climbs into bed beside Isaac, humming softly as he kisses Isaac lightly. Scott pulls Isaac against him, his bare chest against Isaac’s bare back after Isaac turns around in Scott’s arms so he can be the little spoon. Scott pulls the comforter over them, his arms around Isaac’s middle and his knees tucked in behind Isaac’s.

    “I love you,” Scott whispers in Isaac’s ear, drifting off.

    “I love you too.”

 

Scott wakes up to a loud ringing sound. Scott groans as he climbs out of the bed and finds his phone before answering it and climbing back into the bed, holding Isaac close to him. 

    “Hello?” Scott asks groggily, nuzzling into the back of Isaac’s neck.

_ “Scott! Where have you been! It’s past your curfew!” _ his mother’s voice comes angrily across the phone.

    “I’m at Isaac’s. I fell asleep and lost track of time, I’m sorry mom. I didn’t mean to stay after. I should have texted you to let you know. I’ll head home now, I promise,” Scott vouches as Isaac stirs in his arms.

    His mom sighs into the phone, and Scott feels guilty, knowing his mother must have been worried sick to come home after a long shift at the hospital to an empty house. 

_ “It’s fine, just, get home.” _

    The line goes dead and Scott checks the time, groaning as he sees it’s past ten.

    “Who was that?” Isaac asks groggily.

    “My mom, it’s past curfew and I need to go home,” Scott huffs, tearing himself out of the bed as he throws his clothes back on. Isaac frowns.

    “But it’s the weekend,” Isaac protests, sitting up in his bed.

    “I know, but I need to go home. I’ll call you?” Scott questions, kissing Isaac softly as he grabs the rest of his things. 

    Isaac huffs, frowning.

   “I wanted to spend the night with you,” Isaac sighs.

   “Maybe you can come over. You can sleep in my bed,” Scott offers with a small smile as he shoots a text off to his mom. 

    Isaac grins as he sits up and climbs out of bed, throwing clothes on. Ms. McCall texts Scott back letting him know it’s okay, as long as they keep quiet so she can sleep. Scott thanks her and lets her know he loves her as Isaac grabs some extra clothes and his necessary utilities before following Scott out of his room. 

    “Where are you going?” Derek questions as they pass him, heading for the front door.

    “I’m spending the night at Scott’s . . . I mean, can I spend the night at Scott’s?” Isaac corrects, looking at Derek with wide eyes. 

    “No need to look at me like that, you can go,” Derek tells him with a huff.

    Isaac grins as he leaves with Scott out of the door.

 

Scott drapes his arm over Isaac’s shoulder as they watch some action movie that neither of them are really paying attention to. Isaac is nuzzling into the side of Scott’s neck, leaving his mark there as they lounge on Scott’s bed. Scott hums softly as he turns his head and kisses Isaac softly.

    “Are you even watching the movie?” Scott teases lightly against Isaac’s lips.

    “No, and neither are you. You’re too busy looking at me,” Isaac retorts, kissing Scott softly. 

    Scott chuckles as he climbs on top of Isaac and kisses him sweetly and softly. Isaac hums against Scott’s mouth, wrapping his arms loosely around Scott’s neck. They pull apart, grinning at each other. 

    “You’re great,” Isaac sighs happily. 

   Scott chuckles as he grabs the remote and turns the TV off, leaving them in darkness.

    “Come on, let’s go to bed. I’m tired,” Scott tells Isaac as he climbs under the covers and pulls Isaac against him.

    Isaac chuckles softly, nuzzling into the side of Scott’s neck.

    “Like I said, teddy bear.”

    Scott hums, tangling their legs together.

    “Only with you,” Scott whispers, falling asleep with Isaac in his arms.

 

“Dude, I swear. He just . . . shows up at my house as Malia and I are studying and freaking  _ growls _ her into submission before scent marking me and -” Stiles’ face flushes at the memory as he rubs the side of his neck. “I don’t even know, dude. First he doesn’t want to spend any time with me, and then he’s scent marking me and shit. It’s the same thing that happened at the Sheriff’s station.”

    Scott shrugs as he continues to eat, his left arm slung around Isaac’s shoulders in a slightly possessive way. 

    “I think he acts that way when he’s jealous,” Scott says with a shrug.

    Stiles scoffs, digging into his piece of pizza. 

    “Yeah right. Derek isn’t interested in me at all.”

    Scott rolls his eyes. 

    “Just like you aren’t interested in him?” Scott questions, raising an eyebrow.

    Stiles’ face flushes as he gapes at Scott.

    “I don’t . . . Derek is . . .” Stiles stutters, his heart revealing his lie.

    “Dude, I can  _ hear _ you lying,” Scott points out. 

    Stiles frowns at Scott, pouting. 

    The three guys are suddenly joined by Malia and Kira. Scott flashes them a grin. 

    “Hey,” Scott greets warmly, Isaac pressing into Scott more firmly. 

    “Hi,” Kira greets shyly, offering a small wave.

    Malia presses herself against Stiles, eyeing his food appreciatively.

    “Do you think you did well on the test for Mr. Harris?” Scott questions. 

    Kira shrugs helplessly, Stiles scoffs as he bites into his pizza and drags his food a little further from Malia’s hungry eyes, Malia doesn’t answer, and Isaac shrugs. 

    Scott hums.

    “I think I did okay,” Scott tells them, turning to nuzzle into Isaac’s hair. 

    Erica, Boyd, and Cora join them at the table.

    “You two disgust me,” Erica says, motioning to Scott and Isaac.

    “Well, at least they’re  _ together _ instead of dancing around each other pretending they aren’t interested in each other when they are,” Stiles retorts. 

    Erica scowls at Stiles.

    “But yeah, it’s pretty gross. At least you aren’t around them most of the time. They’re worse at lacrosse practice,” Stiles tells her throwing her a lazy grin. 

    Erica laughs and Boyd cracks a small smile. Cora smirks as she leans against Stiles.

    “I heard Derek crashed your guys’ ‘study’ session,” Cora teases.

    “First off, I don’t know why you said ‘study’ like that. And second of all, he did and it was rude and he was acting weird,” Stiles tells her, raising an eyebrow.

    Cora rolls her eyes at him.

    “You two are both idiots,” Cora tells him before digging into her food. 

    Stiles frowns as Allison and Lydia joins them, holding hands. 

    “Who are both idiots? If you’re talking about Stiles and Scott, that wasn’t a secret,” Lydia says sitting next to Cora with Allison on the other side of her. 

    Stiles frowns at her, offended. Scott rolls his eyes, not expecting anything less from Lydia.

    “No, Derek and Stiles. Although, Scott and Stiles  _ are _ idiots,” Cora agrees.

    Lydia laughs softly.

    “Yeah, Derek and Stiles are idiots. Seriously, I don’t even  _ live _ with Derek and I know,” Lydia tells Stiles cryptically.

    “Look, Derek acts cold around me, okay? He treats me like I’m scum on the bottom of his boot, so, no, he doesn’t like me or anything. I doubt he cares about me at all. The only reason he would protect me would be so he can keep better control over his wolf, not because he actually cares or anything.”

    Stiles heart reveals he believes every word he said. 

    Scott frowns at Stiles, said that his best friend feels this way.

    “God, you’re a bigger idiot than I thought,” Cora tells him. 

    Stiles scowls as he finishes his food before standing up and walking off.

    “Maybe I should -” Scott starts, looking at his upset friend’s retreating form.

    “No, let him blow off his steam. He’ll come around eventually. They’re both crazy about each other and it’s only an amount of time before they angrily confess their feelings to each other and mate,” Cora tells Scott.

    Scott huffs, but tightens his arm around Isaac’s shoulders and digs his nose into the side of Isaac’s neck, breathing in Isaac’s scent to calm himself. Cora blanches at Scott’s action.

    “You two really  _ are _ disgusting,” Cora blanches. 

    Scott lazily growls at her, sliding his arm off of Isaac’s shoulders and claiming Isaac’s hand with his own. 

    “We could kiss and call each other pet names and say how much we love each other while we feed each other if you want us to,” Isaac offers.

    Cora glares at Isaac, a warning.

    “I  _ will _ throw up all over the two of you if you do such things in my presence,” Cora warns. 

    Scott laughs, rubbing his thumb over the back of Isaac’s hand. He offers a bite of his pizza to Isaac, and Isaac takes it, grinning at Scott before kissing Scott softly. 

    “I love you so much, snookums,” Isaac says in a dramatic voice.

    “Ack!” Cora exclaims, causing Scott and Isaac to laugh. 

    “They’ll be worse after they mate,” Erica tells Cora as she wrinkles her nose. 

    “When  _ are _ you two going to mate?” Allison questions curiously.

    Allison and Lydia have already mated with each other, a Banshee and a bear.

    “On Valentine’s Day,” Scott admits, his face flaming.

    “Was that  _ your _ idea,” Malia questions, raising an eyebrow.

    “Yeah,” Scott tells her sheepishly.

    “I think that’s sweet,” Kira pips up. 

    Isaac growls warningly, causing Kira to look at him with wide and surprised eyes.

    “We’re talking about when we’re going to mate, and you’re getting  _ jealous _ ?” Scott teases, kissing the side of Isaac’s head.

    Isaac pouts, before kissing Scott possessively, causing Scott to laugh when Isaac pulls away.

    “You’re sexy when you’re jealous,” Scott whispers in Isaac’s ear, quiet enough so only Isaac hears it.

    “I guess Isaac’s the jealous type, then,” Lydia teases.

    Isaac growls, but there’s no heat behind it. Scott laughs at his boyfriend.

 

Scott pets the dog with one hand, taking her pain away with the other. 

    “She’ll be fine, Scott,” Deaton assures, although Scott still worries about the Yorkie.

    Scott breathes in deeply, and she  _ smells _ like she’s going to be fine, but Scott’s still nervous. The Yorkie - Bells - broke her left hind leg and was coming back for her check-up. Bells was doing better, but Scott was still a worrier.

    “I know, I know. Just . . . worried,” Scott says, even though his boss already knows this.

    Deaton was the best boss Scott could ever ask for, always kind to Scott and teaching Scott what to do. Deaton was a kind - and sometimes confusing - person. Scott enjoys Deaton’s company, and will sometimes finding himself coming to the animal clinic to just relax, to find comfort. Deaton was - right after Sheriff Stilinski - like a father to Scott. Deaton sometimes seemed more like a grandpa who would speak in riddles and confuse everyone. 

    That was probably a better way to describe Deaton, like he was Scott’s grandpa, but young.

    “You should go home Scott, I’ll lock up,” Deaton tells him.

   Scott worries his lower lip between his teeth. 

    “Are you sure? I mean, I can always help. Maybe feed the dogs or the cats -” Scott starts to offer.

    The front door opens and Deaton smirks as if he knows something Scott doesn’t. Scott frowns, confused, before a familiar scent comes across his senses. Scott relaxes as Isaac walks into the room, probably following Scott’s scent.

    “Ready to go home? I know you’re off now,” Isaac tells Scott, grinning at him. 

    Scott grins back.

    “Yeah, I’m ready. See you Monday, Deaton,” Scott tells his boss, forgetting all about protesting and trying to stay later.

    “See you then, Scott,” Deaton tells him as they head out, Scott turning the sign from **_OPEN_** to **_CLOSED_**.

    “Are you staying over the  _ whole _ weekend?” Scott questions, smirking knowingly.

    The next day was going to be Valentine’s Day, and it was - thankfully - a Saturday so they didn’t have any school. Chris and Melissa were spending the whole weekend on some retreat or something, so Scott - and Isaac - had the house to themselves the entire weekend.

    “I don’t think I could fall asleep and  _ not _ be in your arms,” Isaac admits, smiling softly at Scott. 

    Scott hummed, agreeing with Isaac.

    “I don’t think I could fall asleep  _ without _ you in my arms,” Scott replies, taking Isaac’s hand in his and walking Isaac over to his dirt bike that he finally managed to buy. 

    Scott slides his helmet on before giving Isaac his own. They slide onto it, Isaac plastering himself against Scott’s bed and wrapping his arms around Scott’s middle. Isaac hums as Scott starts the bike before taking off to Scott’s house. 

    They drive down the streets, Scott driving expertly and handling the bike with ease. One day, Scott wanted a motorcycle. He liked driving down the streets with the wind in his face. It felt like he was running. He was aware it was probably a wolf-like thing to want, to enjoy the feeling of wind in your face as you speed places. 

    But, Scott didn’t care. Scott didn’t fight the instinct of humming happily as the wind hit his face and made him feel like he was running. Scott didn’t have the urge to stick his tongue out like a dog, though, no matter how many times Stiles teased him about it.

    They made it back to Scott’s house quickly and Scott parked before they headed inside.

    Scott took Isaac’s bag into his room as Isaac got settled on the couch. Scott got Isaac a blanket and let him choose something on Netflix as he rummaged through the pantry before popping a few bags of microwavable movie theater butter popcorn. Isaac picked  _ The Princess Bride _ and cuddled against Scott’s chest as Scott fed him popcorn.

    They watched as the Grandpa came to visit his grandson and began to read him the book. They watched as Buttercup and Wesley fell in love -  _ “As you wish.” _ \- and watched as Wesley died before he could return to Buttercup and marry her. They watched as Buttercup promised to never love again, due to a broken heart. 

    Prince Humperdinck and Buttercup got engaged, and then went for a ride. Vizzini kidnapped her with the help of Inigo Montoya and Fezzik. Fezzik rhymed - _“No more rhymes now, I mean it!” “Anyone want a peanut?”_ \- and Vizzini tried to remain ignorant - _“Inconceivable!” “You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.”_ \- to the ship that was following them. 

    Vizzini had Inigo Montoya and Fezzik fight the stranger. Inigo fought the masked stranger with his sword after telling him about the six-fingered man -  _ “Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father, prepare to die.” _ \- and ended up losing when the stranger knocked him out. Fezzik fought him too, but lost after being knocked unconscious from lack of oxygen. 

    The Man in Black faced off with Vizzini, killing Vizzini with the Iocane powder and telling Buttercup that it was in both of the goblets, but he had built up an immunity to it. He ran off with her, and stopped running at the top of a hill.

    Buttercup told the stranger that the Prince would come for her, and the stranger told her about her beloved Wesley - after she figured out he was the Dread Pirate Roberts - and what happened before he died. Buttercup yelled at him -  _ “You mock my pain!” _ \- and Roberts retorted -  _ “Life  _ **_is_ ** _ pain, Highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something.” _ \- before Buttercup pushes him down the hill.

    Roberts yells,  _ “As! You! Wish!” _ as he rolls down the hill, revealing he was actually Wesley. Buttercup throws herself after him. They run into the Fire Swamp, and Buttercup briefly catches on fire and falls into quicksand. Wesley saves her both times. Wesley fights a R.O.U.S - Rodents of Unusual Size - and beats it. When they escape, they are met by Prince Humperdinck.

    Buttercup surrenders so Wesley won’t die. Wesley ends up in the Pit of Despair and Buttercup holds onto hope that Wesley will come back for her. Wesley almost dies -  _ “Your friend here is only  _ **_mostly_ ** _ dead.” _ \- but Inigo and Fezzik manages to get Miracle Max to save him. They storm the castle, and try to stop the wedding. 

    Prince Humperdinck and Buttercup are busy getting married while the guards are frightened and run away. Prince Humperdinck speeds up the marriage and Buttercup says goodbye to the king before almost killing herself. Wesley stops her -  _ “There’s a shortage of perfect breasts in this world. It would be a pity to damage yours.” _ \- and surprises Buttercup.

    Meanwhile, Inigo Montoya is fighting Count Rugen -  _ “Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya! You killed my father, prepare to die!” _ \- and corners him and cuts either side of his face like Count Rugen did to him when he was young-  _ “Offer me anything I ask for.” “Anything you want.” “I want my father back you son of a bitch!”  _ \- before he kills Count Rugen, getting his revenge.

    Wesley intimidates Prince Humperdinck -  _ “To the pain means the first thing you will lose will be your feet below the ankles. Then your hands at the wrists. Next your nose.” “And then my tongue I suppose, I killed you too quickly the last time. A mistake I don’t mean to duplicate tonight.” “I wasn’t finished. The next thing you will lose will be your left eye followed by your right.” “And then my ears, I understand let’s get on with it.” “ _ **_Wrong_ ** _! Your ears you keep and I’ll tell you why. So that every shriek of every child at seeing your hideousness will be yours to cherish. Every babe that weeps at your approach, every woman who cries out, ‘Dear God! What is that thing,’ will echo in your perfect ears. That is what to the pain means. It means I leave you in anguish, wallowing in freakish misery forever.” _ \- and causes Prince Humperdinck to forfeit as Buttercup ties him down.

    He was bluffing, still weak from coming back from the brink of death.

    In the end, Buttercup ends up living happily ever after and the grandson asks for his grandpa to read it again to him the next day and the grandpa tells him,  _ “As you wish.” _ before he leaves.

    Isaac hums as the movie ends.

    “Can we go to bed?” Isaac questions, kissing Scott softly.

    “As you wish,” Scott replies with a smile, picking Isaac up and carrying him to bed.

    They fall asleep in each other’s arms.

 

Scott wakes up early the next day, careful not to wake Isaac up as he sneaks to the kitchen. He cooks waffles, bacon, eggs with cheese, and sausage before pouring Isaac a glass of milk and carrying the food on a tray to the bed. He sets it down on the bed side table and shakes Isaac awake.

    “Isaac,” Scott urges, kissing his boyfriend - and soon-to-be mate - awake.

    “What?” Isaac asks, coming to reality after a few more kisses.

    “Happy Valentine’s Day,” Scott says as he shows Isaac the food he brought.

    Isaac sits up eagerly, grinning at Scott widely. 

    “I love you,” Isaac breathes out as he digs in, Scott sitting beside him.

    Isaac feeds Scott a couple pieces of bacon and many bites of his scrambled eggs with cheese and perfectly cooked waffles. Scott sets it on the floor when the dishes are clear of any food. He climbs on top of Isaac and kisses him sweetly and softly, humming.

    “Did you like it?” Scott asks him softly. 

    Isaac rolls his eyes.

    “Of course I did. It was perfect,” Isaac assures Scott with a grin.

    Scott grins back happily. 

    “I’m glad,” Scott replies, kissing Isaac softly.

    “So . . . what are we doing today?” Isaac questions when Scott pulls away, wrapping his arms loosely around Scott’s neck. 

    “Whatever you want to do until eight o’clock tonight. I have plans. But, from now to then, we’re doing whatever you want . . . except sex activities because I’m saving that for later,” Scott tells Isaac with a wink.

    Isaac puffs his cheeks.

    “Well, that leaves me without any ideas,” Isaac teases.

    Scott kisses Isaac softly before pulling away. He sits on Isaac’s lap and scent marks Isaac, nuzzling into the skin there. He kisses Isaac’s neck softly before pulling away and cupping Isaac’s cheek and rubbing Isaac’s cheek with his thumb. Isaac hums happily, his scent revealing how content he is.

    “I was just hoping to lounge around, you know? Maybe play video games, possibly go for a run, watch movies. I just want to spend time alone with you,” Isaac tells Scott honestly.

    Scott grins as he kisses Isaac again.

    “As you wish.”

 

They play Black Ops - Isaac beating Scott, although Scott claims Isaac was cheating even though Isaac wasn’t - and go for a run in their Beta forms. They watch more movies on Netflix. They watch  _ Trevor Noah: Afraid of the Dark _ and laugh. They watch  _ Hush _ and fear for her life, jumping a few times. They watch  _ The Pacifier _ and share a few laughs. They finished it with  _ Captain America: Civil War _ , both of them team Tony Stark, even though it drives Stiles crazy.

_ “It’s a Captain America movie! How can you  _ **_not_ ** _ be team Captain America!” _ Stiles has yelled at them many times. They don’t care, besides, superheroes were always more of Stiles’ thing than anyone else’s. Other than Erica. Erica is mainly a fan of Batman and Catwoman though.

    Scott then grabs Isaac and takes him to his dirt bike. They climb on and drive to the Preserve. Scott leads him to a small clearing, and waiting for them is a picnic blanket and basket. Isaac kisses Scott softly as they sit down.

    He pulls out some meatloaf and potatoes, along with Sparkling Apple Cider. They eat together, laying on the blanket and laugh. When they finish, Scott packs it up, explaining that Stiles was in on it and was going to take care of their mess before taking Isaac back to the bike and driving home.

    “Did you have fun?” Scott questions when they head inside.

    Isaac nods, grinning widely.

    “Today was perfect.  _ You’re _ perfect. Thank you,” Isaac tells him sincerely, kissing Scott softly and passionately.

    Scott hums happily, wrapping his arms around Isaac. 

    “I’m glad. And it’s not over yet,” Scott tells Isaac before kissing Isaac’s neck and sucking a bruise on the spot that he’ll leave his mark.

    Isaac moans, leaning into it. He tilts his head, allowing Scott more access. Scott pulls off, breathing on the spot where he left a brief hickey that was already healing.

   “Want to continue this in my room?” Scott breathes.

   Isaac nods, letting Scott place his hands on his ass and lift him up. Isaac wraps his arms around Scott’s neck and his legs around Scott’s neck. Scott’s hand support his ass as he carries Isaac to his room. Isaac kisses Scott’s neck. Licking, sucking, and biting at Scott’s neck, leaving an array of hickey’s that would be gone by the morning. 

   Scott kicks his door open, gently setting Isaac down on his bed as both men strip down to their birthday suits. Scott jumped Isaac as soon as Isaac managed to kick his boxers off. He kisses Isaac slowly, letting his hands explore Isaac. 

    He runs his hands over Isaac’s chest. It isn’t rippling with muscle, but there  _ is _ muscle there. He doesn’t have an eight-pack, but Scott can still feel the muscle Isaac has due to being a werewolf and a result of puberty. Scott lets his hands run over Isaac’s nipples and tweak them, causing Isaac to moan into Scott’s mouth and arch his back.

    Scott growls possessively, moving his mouth to Isaac’s jaw, nipping at the skin there as he rubs Isaac’s nubs in-between his index finger and thumb, leaving Isaac a moaning mess underneath him. Isaac moans and writhes underneath Scott, his noises causing Scott’s cock to harden quickly.

    He runs his lips down Isaac’s neck, down his chest, and puts his mouth over one of Isaac’s nipples. He licks at the hardened nub, his fingers still messing with the other one. He nips at it gently, soothing it with his tongue. He moves to Isaac’s other nipple and does the same thing to that one, his hand returning to torturing his other nipple. 

    Isaac digs his fingers in Scott’s hair, moaning. He bucks his hips up, his cock brushing against Scott’s. Scott growls as he releases his nipples, causing Isaac to whine at the loss. Scott just smirks at Isaac as he lets his kisses go lower. Unlike Scott, Isaac doesn’t have any happy trail. His chest - and back along with his face - is bare of any hair. Scott himself only has hair leading to his cock - and pubic hair along with his armpits, arms, and leg hair - but Isaac doesn’t have a happy trail.

    “God, I could just  _ eat _ off of you,” Scott moans, kissing the inside of Isaac’s thighs, purposefully staying away from Isaac’s more  _ interesting _ parts.

    Isaac moans, bucking his hips up. 

    “Scott, please, please,” Isaac pleads. 

    Scott growls lowly as he reaches his dresser and grabs the lube, squirting some on his fingers. He warms it up the best he can before pushing one finger into Isaac’s tight hole. At the same time, he takes Isaac into his mouth to distract him from the slight burn. 

    “Have you ever done this before?” Scott asks after pulling off of Isaac, pumping his finger in and out of Isaac gently.

    “Had sex with a guy before? No. Had my ass opened up by fingers? Yes,” Isaac breathes out.

   Scott growls possessively, pushing in a second finger slowly, careful not to hurt Isaac. 

    “You fucked yourself with your own fingers?” Scott breathes out, scissoring his fingers inside Isaac.

    Isaac moans as he nods. Scott growls before he puts his mouth around the head of Isaac’s hardened arousal. He slides his tongue over his slit and on the underside of Isaac’s cock, slowly blowing him so he doesn’t come before Scott’s in him. 

    “More, please, more fingers,” Isaac pleads, trying to keep his hips still even though he’s already fucked Scott’s mouth. 

    Scott slides a third finger inside of Isaac, pumping his fingers in and out of him as he takes more of Isaac in his mouth, his free hand pumping whatever isn’t in his mouth. Scott tastes pre-come on his tongue and moans around Isaac’s cock, bobbing his head up and down in time with his fingers thrusts.

    “Scott, fuck me. Please, please, I’m ready, please,” Isaac whimpers, staring at Scott with wide eyes, his blue eyes darkened with lust. 

    Scott removes his fingers and pulls off of Isaac with a wet  _ pop! _ causing Isaac to whimper at the loss.

    “Want me to fuck you on your knees or like this?” Scott questions, lubing his cock up.

    “Face to face,” Isaac breathes out, eyes on Scott’s hardened arousal. 

    Scott growls lowly, moving up to kiss Isaac deeply as he slowly pushes in. Isaac hisses against Scott’s mouth. Scott groans, his cock slowly being surrounded by  _ tight _ heat. Isaac has never been fucked before. 

    “Are you . . . a virgin?” Scott gasps out, knowing he himself was one.

    “Y-yeah,” Isaac stutters as Scott gets his head passed Isaac’s tight rim.

    “Me too,” Scott admits, breathing out as the rest of his cock slides in more smoothly. 

    Scott pauses when he bottoms out, it taking everything in himself not to slam into Isaac’s  _ tight _ and  _ hot _ ass that surrounds his cock. Scott moans, shuddering as Isaac slightly tightens his hole around Scott’s fully sheathed cock. 

    “So full. So big. So  _ good _ ,” Isaac moans.

    “God, Isaac, you’re so  _ tight _ . Feel so good,” Scott growls back, kissing him slightly. 

    Isaac wraps his legs around Scott’s waist and his arms around Scott’s neck. 

    “I’m good now. You can fuck me, now. Please,” Isaac whimpers, his blue eyes wide. 

    Scott growls lowly as he moves his hips back - leaving only the head of his cock inside of Isaac - and slams back in. They both moan, Scott slowly picking up his pace and slamming back in harder each time, desperate to find Isaac’s prostate.

    When Isaac’s legs tighten around him and he bares his neck for Scott, Scott knows he has found it. He growls lowly as he slams into that spot repeatedly, capturing Isaac’s lips with his own.

    Scott sucks Isaac’s tongue in his own mouth, caressing Isaac’s tongue with his own. Isaac moans as Scott gently nips Isaac’s bottom lip before soothing it over with his tongue. Scott moves his mouth across Isaac’s jaw, nipping at the flesh as Isaac tightens his legs and arms around Scott, getting closer and closer.

    “Close,” Scott grunts, mouthing Isaac’s neck.

    Isaac moans and nods.

    “Me too,” Isaac groans, moving back against Scott in time with his thrusts.

    Scott growls as he lets his teeth grow, ready to mark Isaac as his forever.

_ “Come,” _ Scott growls, causing Isaac to moan as he does just that, coming untouched. 

    Scott digs his lengthened teeth into the left side of Isaac’s neck where Isaac’s neck meets his shoulder. He keeps his mouth there as he comes inside of Isaac, his whole body shuddering as his knot grows and locks himself inside. 

     When Scott pulls his mouth off of Isaac’s neck and licks at the wound - his pack’s mark there with Scott’s signature underneath it in small print - Isaac bites in the same place on Scott, his lengthened teeth out. Scott moans as Isaac pulls off and laps at the wound there.

    “Guess I’m your mate now,” Isaac says softly.

    Scott hums happily.

    “And pack, you bear my pack’s mark,” Scott whispers against Isaac’s skin, feeling his energy drain.

    Isaac hums happily.

   “I’m glad. I think I’ll like being in your pack,” Isaac comments, nuzzling into the mark he left on Scott. 

    “Me too.”

    Isaac pulls back and forces Scott to look him in the eyes.

    “I love you,” Isaac tells him sincerely, kissing him softly.

    “I love you too.”

 

Scott walks into school on Monday with his hand in Isaac’s, grinning. When he spots Stiles, it’s in the parking lot. Derek’s there and he’s . . . kissing Stiles. Stiles doesn’t seem to be protesting, digging his fingers in Derek’s hair, making happy noises against Derek’s mouth.

    “Hey! What happened to hating PDA?” Scott questions from a short distance.

    Stiles pulls away from Derek long enough to glare at Scott.

    “Fuck you Scott!” Stiles growls, Derek nuzzling into the side of his neck.

    “I think Derek’s got that covered.”

    Stiles growls as Scott laughs with Isaac before they walk away. 

    Kira and Malia greet him in front of the door. Kira looks shy and Malia looks determined.

    “We want to become part of your pack,” Malia says as soon as they walk up to them.

   Scott blinks, surprised as he looks at Isaac with wide eyes. Isaac nudges him with a smirk on his face. 

    “Um . . . I’ll have to talk about it with Stiles, but I’m pretty sure he’ll be fine with it and -” Scott babbles, something Stiles usually does.

    Kira pulls him in for a hug, thanking him. Scott chuckles as he briefly hugs her back before pulling away.

    “It’s no problem,” Scott tells her as Kira skips inside, Malia following after her, looking amused.

    Scott sighs happily, nuzzling into the side of Isaac’s neck. 

    “I love you,” Scott whispers softly.

    “I love you too.”

 

_ Epilogue: _

 

Scott walks into the Preserve, greeting Derek’s and Allison’s pack. Scott is followed by his mate - Isaac - and best friend - Stiles - along with some new pack members. The rest of his pack consists of Malia and her mate - Kira - along with Mason Hewitt - who’s a fox - and his mate, Corey Bryant - who’s a Chameleon - and Mason’s best friend, Liam Dunbar who’s a wolf. There’s also Hayden Romero, who’s Liam’s and Mason’s friend and is also a wolf. Liam’s mate - Brett Talbot - is part of Satomi’s pack who couldn’t make it tonight for the full moon run.

    Allison is by her mate’s - Lydia - side. Melissa and Chris are next to each other, happily mated to each other.

     Derek stares at his mate - Stiles - as he stands with his pack. Erica and Boyd - who are happily mated - stand with each other. Jackson and Cora stand alone, not mated to anyone but still content. Peter stands with them, appearing creepy, but he seems to fit. Danny stands with his new mate, Ethan. 

     “Ready to run?” Scott greets, Stiles walking over to Derek’s side.

     Everyone nods, and Derek’s, Scott’s, and Allison’s eyes flash red. Scott breathes in deeply, surrounded by the scent of  _ pack _ and  _ mate _ .

     “Let’s run.”

**Author's Note:**

> Link to [book cover](http://megacookie2002.deviantart.com/art/Anchor-668887855)
> 
> Hoped you liked my first fan-fiction where Scisaac was the main ship. :)
> 
> Join me on [tumblr](https://ao3megacookie2002.tumblr.com)


End file.
